Ginny's War
by Tyia
Summary: Ginny's War is mostly Ginny's point of view leading up to the battle of Hogwarts and after. However it will have a few other perspectives to fill in a few important parts that I feel are missing. Please note that this is a slightly AU story. It will all work out to cannon but it is slightly more proactive than reactive. I hope you enjoy my version of Ginny's sixth year. GW/HP HG/RW
1. Hermione at the Burrow

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I tried posting this story last year and life kind of got in the way. Anyways this is my first fan fiction story posted here. It is not betad. On that note I hope you enjoy it. At this point I plan on updating every Monday. I may get a little ahead or behind depending on how many chapters I already have written. Have a good night!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. **_

Hermione at the Burrow

"Daddy, come catch me" a young girl with bushy brown hair ran through the waves along the coast of Australia. She was completely care free. "I'm coming to get you, Mione" Her father laughed as he caught his little girl up in a hug, tickling her as they fell into an approaching wave…

"Hermione, dear dinner's ready"

Jean Grangers voice floated up the stairs. 'Coming Mum' Hermione called, pressing stop on the VCR in front of her.

Hermione Jean Granger sat in her childhood bedroom watching a video of a trip that she and her parents had filmed on their family vacation to Australia. She had been 10 at the time and she and her parents had loved the country, in fact they were still talking about going back at some point.

She sighed her parents would be going back to Australia sooner than they had imagined, everything was set up; a taxi was on the way to take them to the airport, where they would fly directly into Sydney. She had arranged for them to take part in a dental exchange program. Her parents were dentists and she figured it was best to give them a means to support themselves. She was not one hundred percent sure where they would end up but she knew they would be looked after.

Now all she had to do was get up the courage to modify their memories. After all it would be much safer for them if they did not know they had a daughter…

Hermione was now 17 years old, an adult in her world, the wizarding world. She was about to embark on the journey of a lifetime with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was not sure how long their journey would take. She honestly did not even know if she or her friends would survive their journey; however one thing that she knew for certain and that was her parents would not be safe if they remained in England.

Taking a deep breath she looked around her pale yellow room which was looking a little empty. She had spent the day cleaning it and packing everything she would need for the Horcrux hunt. With a flick of her wand she shrunk the boxes and furniture and walked out the door and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom step Hermione set down the suitcases she had packed for her parents as a taxi pulled up in front of the house. She had not packed much as everything they would need would be provided by the dental exchange program. Turning she walked into the kitchen where her parents were already eating. She hesitated for a brief moment before drawing her wand again pointing it at Jean and Daniel Granger uttering "_obliviate imprimis."_ Had she just used obliviate it would have erased the entirety of their memories by adding imprimis she was able to target specific memories. Specifically, making them think that their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkens a couple whose life dream was to move to Australia and had no children. She quickly drew back into the other room as her parent's shook off their disorientation.

'Wendell and Monica' rose from the table, not noticing their half-finished meal, they walked towards the front door, picked up their suitcases and vanished into the waiting taxi. As the door closed behind them Hermione whispered softly,

"I love you mum, dad, goodbye and good luck."

Hermione flicked her wand again causing the entire contents of her house to pack itself; she then shrank it all and put it into her beaded hand bag. Hermione walked outside and placed several protective charms on her house hoping to keep it safe from the death eaters who were sure to come to call. Turning she cast the same protective charms on her neighbours houses. She nodded once satisfied with her work, turning once more she disapparated.

****************************************GW******************************************

Hermione staggered at took a deep breath. She felt like she had been squeezed through a tight pipe, she was not a fan of apparition, but she knew she would need to get used to the feeling. She looked around and realized that she had apparated just outside the Burrow's wards. She walked purposely through the wards and up to the Burrow's door raising her fist she knocked on the door quickly not wanting to remain outside alone for too long. She waited and then heard the sound of footsteps, and then the voice of Mrs. Weasley called out "who's there?"

Hermione replied, "It is Hermione Jean Granger, I met Ron and Harry for the first time on the Hogwarts express when I was helping Neville find his lost toad 'Trevor'. We did not become friends until Halloween when they rescued me from a Mountain Troll by knocking it out."

Molly Weasley quickly opened the door saying "sorry dear, we have to be careful do come in. Have you eaten?"

"Thanks for inviting me to stay Mrs. Weasley, no I have not eaten, I just saw my parents off to the airport and ran out of time."

"Well you just go put your things up in Ginny's room then and I'll whip you up a bite to eat."

"Thanks"

*******************************************GW***************************************

Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed trying to finish her summer homework and not think of what the trio were planning for their seventh year, when someone nocked on her door. She really did no feel like talking to anyone at the moment so she called out "go away".

"Ginny it's Hermione, your mum said I'd be sharing a room with you again, can I come in…" Hermione trailed off as the door opened and a fiery red head through her arms around her neck. Hermione laughed returning the younger girls hug. "Thanks Gin I needed that".

"Why? What happened? Are you ok?" Ginny fired at her friend taking note of her friend's sad expression. Hermione sighed, "Ginny, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, I shouldn't even tell you, I don't want you to be in anymore danger than you already are."

"I promise I won't tell anyone Hermione, but please don't go treating me like a little kid, everyone else does and I can't stand not knowing what is going on. Just because no one tells me anything does not mean I will be any safer…" Ginny trailed off not really knowing what else to say

"ok, ok sorry I know I hate being treated like a kid I'll tell you everything I can, but you have to understand that there are just some things I can't tell anyone about. Last year, when Dumbledore died he left Harry a job to do, a job only he could do. But one day about a week before he died Dumbledore asked Ron and I if we would help Harry, he said the three of you complement each other very well, you know the true meaning of friendship. It will not be an easy journey but Harry needs you and the hope of the Wizarding world rests with Harry. Of course Ron and I said yes, Harry had already been sharing everything that Dumbledore had been teaching him all year. There is no way that Ron and I will leave Harry to face this alone.

Anyway we won't be able to go back to Hogwarts this year because of what we need to do and I am a muggleborn. I can pretty much guarantee that Voldemort will go after my family so I had to do something to protect them"… Hermione trailed off.

Ginny's gaze was sharp as she looked at Hermione; she knew that Hermione is a very talented witch, perhaps the most talented in her year. Hell she was perhaps the most talented in the school. She knew that she could not ask for anyone better to watch Harry and her brother's backs. However she worried about them anyways, Hermione was like a sister to her. "What did you do to protect your parents Hermione?"

The older girl started "Sorry?"

"How'd you protect your parents?"

"Right, well I set them up on a dental exchange program" seeing the other girl's confusion Hermione elaborated "My parents are dentists, it's kind of like healers who would specialize in people teeth, so the program I set them up in allows dentists to work in another country for up to five years, normally another dentist would come here in their place, but I can't risk anyone else's safety so I used magic to fix that part. Anyways they are going to Australia, we went there once when I was a kid and we all loved it so I thought it would be a good place for them to go. That was the easy part. Then I had to get them new passports under their new names without them finding out and book them flights. Last night I stayed up most of the night packing and this afternoon I called a taxi to take them to the airport. At dinner I modified their memories so now they don't know the Grangers and they certainly do not know that they have a daughter. Once they left I packed up the house and put every protective charm on the house that I know. Then I came here."

"No wonder you needed a hug. I think you have done everything you can to keep your parents safe. I'm not sure what I can do to help Hermione, but I'll do everything I can to help you guys get ready, you are one of my best friends. I hope you know that." Ginny said

"Hermione, your dinner is ready" Molly Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Common Mione, let's get you some food." Ginny finished.

*************************************GW*********************************************

As Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs they heard Fred and George Weasley arguing with their mother.

…"Mum we are of age…" Fred stated

"Absolutely not… there is no chance" Molly retorted

Hermione looked at the younger girl, "What on earth are they arguing about?"

"Fred and George want to join the Order of the Phoenix as they are of age and they want to do their bit in the fight against Voldemort but mum won't let them they've been arguing about it for days. Plus mum wants the twins to move back in as she does not think it is safe for them to live in their flat anymore. She thinks Voldemort will go after them because of some of their joke products. They won't." Ginny explained

"Oh" was all Hermione could say, though she was personally glad she had already joined the Order. Not that she was looking forward to telling Mrs. Weasley that.

As the two girls seated themselves at the kitchen table the door opened and Bill, Charlie and Ron Weasley came in carrying their brooms.

"Been playing a bit of Quidditch?" Hermione asked

"Hermione" Ron exclaimed leaping around the table to catch her in a hug. At the last minute he seemed to catch himself pulling back he stuck his hand out to shake Hermione's hand. "It's really good to see you, have you come up with any new ideas for the… Ron trailed off realizing that in his excitement of seeing Hermione again he had almost blurted out the trio's upcoming search for the Horcruxs… there in revealing the Horcrux search and the fact that the trio was dropping out of school. He had not found the courage to tell his mum they were dropping out seeing as he had no intention of really telling her completely why.

Hermione looked at Ron slightly exasperated. Instead of shaking his hand she pulled him into a hug saying "It's good to see you too" dropping her voice to a whisper she finished "but really watch what you're saying!"

Molly seemed to have missed Ron's slip up as she was overjoyed seeing that Hermione had hugged Ron, for she secretly hoped that they would get married one day. However the twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny had not missed the slip up and they were all looking curiously at two thirds of the trio.

To cover the slip Hermione asked brightly "what are you doing here Charlie? I did not think you would be back from Romania until closer to the wedding."

"Oh I'm just here for Mum's fabulous cooking and of course the Order meeting tonight."


	2. The Order at the Burrow

The Order the Burrow

Ginny watched the older girls reaction to Charlie's announcement with amusement as Hermione gained a rather curious expression. She seemed to fight with herself before giving in to her curiosity.

"Order meeting?" she exclaimed, "Since when does the Burrow play host to order meetings?"

Ginny snorted quietly she knew her mother would not be impressed with Charlie for bringing up Order business with the 'children,' even if it was the not so simple matter of the Order having moved their headquarters to the Burrow temporarily. She was also quite annoyed that her mother still saw them as children and tried to keep everything from them. Sure enough she watched the colour in her mother's face rise.

Molly scowled at her second oldest son, "never mind that dear it's nothing for you, any of you," She said looking at Ron, Hermione and Ginny and the twins, "to worry about, you just eat your dinner now and relax." Ginny then watched as her mother gathered up a load of washing and then bustled out of the room.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the Weasley children looking for an explanation from them both about Molly's behaviour and the order coming to the Burrow.

"Well it is like this Hermione, mum and dad are two of the few original Order members who are still active. So they offered the Burrow as the new headquarters. Also with Bill and Fleur both being curse breakers our wards are probably the strongest left in the order. Mum and Dad both feel they need to do everything in their power to stop Voldemort (Hermione noted no one in the room shuddered at the name), they were not overly active in the First war because they had so many young children, now we are all grown up for the most part and they feel they can do more. That does not mean that she wants any of her children involved, in fact she is completely against it, but we all are involved anyways aren't we?"

Ginny nodded saying "Of course we are. We can't not be what with being as close to Harry as we all are. She also seems to forget that she and dad were around the twins age when they joined the order."

Hermione agreed. " So is the Burrow the permanent head quarters now or is it just temporary?"

"At this point it looks permanent. When Dumbledore died we all became secret keepers, Snape included so we can't use Grimmauld Place." Charlie finished

"So the next meeting is tonight? " Hermione clarified

"Yep." Ron answered

"But we will not stand a chance being involved." Ginny sighed.

With that the conversation resumed a lighter tone as Hermione finished her dinner.

**************************************GW*****************************************

Ginny watched from her bedroom window as at precisely 9 o'clock that night the members of the Order of the Phoenix began to arrive. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (who preferred to go by her surname only) arrived first, closely followed by Kingsley Shackelbolt and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. In between the arrivals she was steaming. Not only was she to stay in her room for the duration of the meeting but her mother had finally given in. Fred and George would officially be joining the Order that night as would Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnston, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and Alicia Spinnet.

Ginny was truly happy for her brothers and their friends but she really hated being left out of things. Especially things that are as important as the Order. The majority of the Order members looked at her like a little kid; a little kid with no experience who could not possibly help in any way.

She thought she had a fair amount of experience, what with the DA and fighting in the battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. In fact she probably had far more experience than a lot of the order. She also had every motivation to see Voldemort go down. After being possessed by Tom Riddle in her first year she knew firsthand what he was capable of and she never wanted to see anyone else have to go through anything like that.

Ginny watched as Mundungus Fletcher seemed to wander aimlessly through the garden until Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick ushered him inside in front of them. Ginny recognized few of the other Order members that entered as she fumed.

Here she was stuck in here room while the others joined the Order, even Ron and Hermione would be attending the meeting though they would not be joining that night. She also did not understand why her mother was not putting up a fight about that. Ginny racked her brain for an idea to be able to attend or at least observe the meetings. Eavesdropping at the door was out as Mad Eye would catch her. She could not even use one of the twin's extendable ears as the Order had caught onto that trick the summer before when they were all staying at Grimmauld Place.

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in," She called dully.

"Ginny, my dear…"

"…Darling, baby sister…"

Fred, George I'm warning you, I'm not in the mood." Ginny said cutting off her twin brothers.

"Ginny, I'm wounded…" Fred started again.

"And here we were coming to you with a way you could eavesdrop on the Order with none the wiser." George finished.

Ginny looked up warily, "And how is that?"

"With this." With a flourish George produced a mirror from the pocket of his robe.

"A mirror?"

"Yes a mirror it's a two way mirror or sort of a two way mirror. It is not really a traditional two way mirror. We know that you really want to be involved with the Order and we don't see any reason that you should not be seeing as you have more experience dealing with dark wizards than we do. So we set it up so that you are the only one who can use it. You have to be holding it and you must say the password," Fred started.

"You can change the password, but right now it is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Its sister mirror is the one that is on the wall in the kitchen because that's where the meetings are. The mirrors will allow you to see and hear everything going on but no one will be able to see or hear you. And again it will only work for you when you are alone." George finished

"Wow," Ginny jumped up from her window and hugged her brothers in delight, "Thank you so much, that's some spell work you know! "

"We do" the twins said in unison, "Glad you like it."

Ron and Hermione stuck their heads in on the way downstairs from Ron's room. "Fred, George the meetings about the start," Ron said.

"We're on our way."

********************************************GW**************************************

Ginny listened as her older brothers and the girl she looked to as an older sister walked down the stairs. She could hear them talking as they went.

"What do you suppose is on the agenda for the meeting tonight?" Hermione asked

"Well aside from getting a bunch of new members, who knows!" Replied Ron

"Honestly Ronald…" Hermione's response was cut off because they had entered the Kitchen and therefore the privacy spells for the meeting had taken effect.

Ginny waited a few more seconds before she looked at the Mirror and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She made a mental note to ask the twins how to change the password because it seemed like something that she should change regularly.

As soon as she spoke the last word the Burrow's kitchen swam into view where the old Order Members were finding seats around the magically enlarged kitchen table. Ron and Hermione easily joined them. Fred and George and the other new members hesitated until Moody barked out, "We don't have all night have a seat."

Remus looked up from the report he was reading and said kindly. "Don't mind him; his bark is worse than his bite."

Ginny snorted. She then noted that not only had the kitchen table been expanded but so had the entire kitchen to fit the entire order. She had to look again because there were more people there than she had noticed going inside. Counting quickly she realized that there had to be at least fifty people trying to find seats.

As soon as the last person had found a seat on the kitchen counter Alastor Moody stood and said gruffly, "let's get down to business." With that the first order meeting of July began.

"The first order of business for the evening is the new members correct?" Moody growled

"Absolutely," Tonks said brightly. "Well then everyone who is joining the order this evening up here at the front, you have to take an oath, you'll repeat after me and when it seems appropriate use your own name rather than mine if you will."

At that point Ginny noted that while Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Oliver, and Alicia made their way to the front of the room to stand with Tonks and Moody, Ron and Hermione did not. There were two other girls standing at the front with them that Ginny vaguely recognized from her early years at Hogwarts. She thought that one of the girls name was Sophia.

Once everyone was in place Tonks began, "I Nymphadora Tonks do promise to."

There was a chorus as everyone repeated what Tonks said replacing her name with their own. Not quite sure why Ginny repeated the oath as well.

"Uphold the ideals of the Order of the Phoenix, work to the best of my ability to bring peace to the wizarding world..."

Again everything was repeated.

"I will keep all secrets of the order and I swear my loyalty and fidelity to the Order of the Phoenix. So mote it be."

As everyone repeated what Tonks said a golden light filled the kitchen and settled into the bodies of the nine new members of the Order. The Golden light also filled Ginny's room as well and Ginny gasped in awe.

"Well that's that then," chirped Tonks, "You've all passed and you are now the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Welcome to the Order," Moody said, "and Ms. Granger thank you again for developing that pledge, I hope there is something suitable nasty in store for anyone who defects?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open, Hermione had developed the new pledge that anyone had to take to join the order? That meant she had to be a member. She was very glad she had taken the oath now, Hermione could be very creative when she put her mind to it.

Sure enough back in the kitchen Hermione smiled grimly, "We will know immediately if someone does defect, who that person is, because they will be stunned, bound and transported directly to the current head or deputy head of the order." As an afterthought she added "Oh I kept the sneak hex in as well."

Ron laughed appreciatively as the rest of the Order gulped.

Moody nodded once and continued "The next order of business is the situation at the Ministry. Arthur, Tonks your report?"

Arthur Weasley nodded to Tonks to begin.

As Tonks began Ginny noticed the supple changes in her body language, you could still tell she was fun loving but at that moment she was all business.

"In the last year despite his methods and demeanour Rufus Scrimanger has done a decent job of holding the ministry together and protecting the public. Unfortunately the situation at the ministry is beginning to become dire. In the last alone week four more upper Ministry Officials have disappeared as have several minor official." Tonks took a breath and then continued. "At this point in time the Minister is taking steps to protect key members of his cabinet, but the Aurors are spread too thin to even accomplish this. There is no support left to spread through the rest of the Ministry let alone the public.

However over the last week Arthur and I have come to the conclusion that the situation is even more dire than we first suspected. Because not only is the Ministry spread too thin but the Death Eaters are becoming successful in their attempts to infiltrate the ministry. At this point we suspect that there are already close to twenty members of the Ministry under the Imperius curse. We suspect that there are at least three key members of the Ministers cabinet that are under the Imperius curse and that anyone who does not either agree with the Death Eaters or cannot be controlled by the Imperius curse is killed on the spot. "

Until that point the Order members had been listening intently and silently, now worried mutters ranged through the room.

Minerva McGonagall raised her voice to be heard above the other Order members. "That is not good, however there is very little we can do about it other than wait, watch and continue our own initiatives. The important thing is that we are aware of the situation; sitting here complaining about it will not do us nor the wizarding world any good. Do either of you have anything else to report?"

Arthur shook his head, "That about raps it up other than, Scrimanger is getting desperate, he like Fudge wants to remain in control. He also really wants to talk to Harry."

"Very well are there any ideas in how we can combat this situation?" Moody asked

Ginny noticed that no one appeared to have any ideas but that Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before Ron replied, "Specifically no, but I believe we have to prepare for the fall of the Ministry." At the shocked looks he received Ron elaborated. "As the ministry becomes weaker there are less experienced people stepping in to take the place of the missing department heads. These people do not know what they are doing and that means that it will become easier and easier for the Death Easters to infiltrate the Ministry. It will be easier because when new people who are unfamiliar with the job they are doing are placed under the imperious curse it will be harder to recognize because people will not necessarily recognise any personality changes. If nothing else someone who has no experience at the job they are placed in will find it very hard to take control of the chaos."

Hermione then expanded, "As Voldemort seems to be quietly taking over the Ministry at this point it is not unconceivable that the entire Ministry will fall before the end of the summer. Certainly sometime this year. So it is imperative that we have something we can do to counteract any new policies that seem to go into effect over night. Perhaps setting up unplotable camps under several layers of charms, maybe even placed under the Fidelius charm for muggleborns and their family's to hide? Setting up several safe houses around the country, again under the Fidelius charm might be an idea too."

The entire room was silent looking incredulously between Ron and Hermione. Molly looked like she wanted to cry for their lost childhoods. Finally Moody acknowledged, "that was very well said you two. Not quite sure where you came up with it but Albus was right in suggesting to Minerva and I that we let you three join at the end of the last school year. You would all make very good Aurors when this is done."

Ron and Hermione both blushed under Alastor praise.

Hestia Jones volunteered, " I can start working on plans for one or two of these camps Alastor, we could set them up sort of like the Muggle refugee camps I've volunteered in."

Katie and Angelina then volunteered to help and Sophia Wilder stepped in and said I can help plan the medical set up for the camp. It turned out that Sophia was working at St. Mungo's as a fully trained healer.

"All right the four of you will begin preparations for this camp, so that we can have it in place in case the ministry falls, draw on anyone necessary to complete this mission ladies," Minerva emphasised. "I am sure we also have several properties between us that we can set up as safe houses. In the mean time we will move on, Remus what is the situation with other Werewolves?"

*******************************************GW***************************************

Ginny watched as the meeting progressed utterly fascinated. She learned as much as possible about leading a group because she feared that if the Order was correct and the Ministry fell then Hogwarts would end up at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She knew from talking to the trio that they had a mission from Albus Dumbledore to fulfill and that they would not be returning to Hogwarts that year. So in her opinion that meant that she would step up, hopefully with the help of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and run the D.A.

Ginny's attention was drawn back to the meeting from here musings when Alastor opened the floor for the last order of business for the evening.

"Right and finally we have to decide how we are going to get Potter from Privet Drive to the Burrow," Moody stated.

The room fell silent as everyone around the table contemplated the problem of getting their last member to the safety of the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley then voiced his first question, "Do we break the Blood protection early by moving Harry before he turns 17 or do we wait and move him on his birthday?"

Hermione and Ron simultaneously said, "Before." Almost everyone in the room agreed.

"All right that's the first piece to the puzzle we will move Harry on July 21st the week before his Birthday," Moody declared . "The question is how do we move him."

For the next twenty minutes various ideas were thrown around the table. They discussed the use of Portkeys, Apparition, flying and flowing. Ideas were out on the table and just as quickly thrown out when Hermione threw a wrench in the planning.

"Alright I agree that moving Harry safely is very important, but it is not the only issue we are facing. When Harry no longer calls the Dursley's his home the blood protection will break leaving both him and the Dursleys open to attack. We all know that Harry is not particularly fond of his relatives but he would never forgive himself if something happens to them."

The group sat in a contemplative silence for a few minutes and then Minerva stated, "We will move the Dursleys first, we will place them in the camp we are creating and then we will move Harry. Although someone will have to go and convince the Dursleys of the need for them to go into hiding and that will not be easy in and of itself."

"I'll go talk to the Dursleys tomorrow," Arthur said resigned. "I've met them before so I know what to expect but I would appreciate if someone would come with me."

"I will," Kingsley volunteered.

Moody then concluded the discussion saying, "We will move Potter by side-along Apparition. However that plan will have to be fluid do to the deteriorating situation at the Ministry. Our best bet for a second option is flying. We will work out the details after we hear Arthur and Kingsley's report. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Comments in the negative were heard all around the table until it came back to Professor McGonagall, "I think there is one other thing we have to consider for our next meeting." She hesitated for a moment before continuing, "We need to consider the possibility that Hogwarts too will be in Voldemort's hands by September."

Everyone nodded and Moody concluded the meeting saying. "We will indeed discuss that possibility at the next meeting. I believe that concludes our business for the evening. We will reconvene here next week at the same time."

******************************************GW***************************************

Back in her room Ginny's mind was racing thinking about everything she had learned during the Order meeting. Her heart had started pounding when she heard Professor McGonagall voice her fears. Ginny was more determined than ever to do her part in the war. As she heard footsteps coming up the stairs she looked down at the mirror in her hands and said "Mischief managed."


	3. Talking with the Dursley's

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read the first two chapters. Here is the next one. I do not own Harry Potter. **

Talking with the Dursley's

As Ginny tucked her two way mirror into her nightstand Hermione walked in calling "Goodnight Ron" as he continued upstairs to his own room. Turning around she looked at Ginny and smirked.

"Did you enjoy the meeting Gin?"

Ginny jumped about a foot into the air as her jaw dropped, "How did you know? Will the twins get in trouble?"

"No the twins won't get in trouble since I suggested the twins make you a mirror because I could not do it and I knew you would need the all the information the order could possibly give you before you head back to Hogwarts. In all honesty I've been talking to Moody and Minerva, trying too convince them to let you join as well but at this point while they think you would do well they feel your mother should have a say in it as you are underage. "

"Er, thanks, um oh bloody hell, why didn't you and Ron tell me you were in the order?" Ginny asked

"We joined with Harry just before we got on the train to come home at the end of the term we did not tell you because your mum probably would have killed us. She is really not happy with the thought of us being in the order. She is going to be even less happy when we tell her we are dropping out of school."

"No kidding remind me to be far away from the burrow when you tell her." Ginny commented

"Well you might want to go visit Luna in the morning then because Ron and I plan to tell your parents before your dad and Kingsley head to the Dursley's."

"I might actually stick around to see the fireworks then." Ginny. "The mirror though, isn't it sort of breaking your own oath?

"No, because I had Moody and McGonagall's approval in suggesting the twins make it for you. When you head back to Hogwarts it will be a secure way for you to communicate with the Order. Besides I bet you took the Oath as well."

"Oh" was all Ginny said then she changed the subject back to the meeting itself. "It's really getting bad out there. Isn't it?

"Absolutely, but Ron and I suggested the refugee camp for a reason, we want to be prepared. We want to give people a safe place to go." Hermione stressed her point, "we've been going at this for too long with no preparation and no proper plans. It has to stop. The problem is Harry, Ron and I can't run the whole war Gin, that's why we made the suggestions we did, the Order can make that happen, they can protect the muggleborns and the DA can protect Hogwarts. You, Neville and Luna will need to protect Hogwarts so that Harry, Ron and I can disappear. We have a task that's been set to us, if we do not complete it Voldemort can't be vanquished. We all need to work together to take a stand and say enough is enough."

Ginny looked at the other girl thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. "You, Harry and Ron, your all natural leaders; you've been through so much and you've accomplished so much for our friends, classmates, school and the wizarding world. Most everyone does not even know that you have been through anything. Nev, Luna and I will have our work cut out for us carrying on in your footsteps but we will do it. Dumbledore's Army will do everything in our power to protect the students, the school and help the three of you on your quest."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she replied, "You'll do just fine Gin, just fine. We should probably get to bed shouldn't we?"

"Yea, I suppose so."

****************************************GW******************************************

When Ginny woke up the next morning the sun was streaming in her bedroom window and the birds were chirping. The house was quiet and peaceful, if you did not know any better you would never know it was a household preparing for a full-scale war. Ginny lay still in her bed for a few minutes just to appreciate the peace and quiet. She knew that was something she would not be seeing much of for the next little while. Not with both a wedding and a war coming up quickly.

'The wedding,' she thought with a slight trace of panic. 'We haven't even thought about that in the last few days. Mum's gonna be on the war path to get ready.' At that point Hermione began to stir across the room, so Ginny decided that the days quiet was almost past and she might as well get up.

"Morning Ginny ready to face the day?"

"Absolutely Hermione, are you and Ron ready to own up to the fact that your dropping out of school?"

"Not really, but we will at breakfast."

"Well then let's get down there."

The two girls then got out of bed and when they were finally showered and dressed made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

****************************************GW******************************************

As they made their way into the kitchen Ginny noticed that for once Ron was up and already sitting at the table eating one of their mum's famous breakfasts. She noticed that he made eye contact with Hermione as soon as she entered the room. Hermione gave an almost unnoticeable nod of her head to indicate that they would be telling the rest of the Weasley's that they would be dropping out of school.

"Good morning girls, you just sit down and I will have your breakfasts in front of you in just a moment." Molly said brightly to the girls. "Oh and Arthur dear before you head to Harry's do remind me to pack you a basket of food to give him, he's always to underfed when he comes back to us."

Ginny smirked as she sat down, her mum never changed. A few seconds later there was a steaming plate of breakfast in front of both Ginny and Hermione. Both girls dug into their breakfasts.

A few minutes later Kingsley arrived saying to Arthur, "Morning, you ready to head to Privet Dr.?"

"Absolutely, but I warn you we probably will not have a warm reception. " Arthur replied

Ron coughed and then said, "Actually dad before you go there is something Hermione and I need to talk to you and mum about, well really the whole family needs to know." He noticed the weird and worried looks he was getting from Bill, Fleur and Molly but he did not elaborate.

Arthur sat back down for he had started to rise, "All right son, what is it you need to tell us? And is it all right if Kingsley is here?"

Hermione nodded as Ron said, "Yea Kingsley you are welcome to stay, it's sort of order business, but you may already know a little bit about this from Dumbledore anyways. Would you like to start Hermione?"

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and said, "Mrs. Weasley, Mr Weasley, I'm not sure if you knew about this but last year Dumbledore was giving Harry private lessons. These lessons were to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore asked Harry to share everything he learned in these lessons with Ron and I. He left us, well Harry especially a mission…" she trailed off not quite sure how to tell Ron's parents that the three of them would be dropping out of school to complete their mission. Let alone tell them that they really could not tell anyone what they would be doing or where they would be going. Hermione looked at Ron for help.

Ron shrugged helplessly and then said bravely. "Mum, dad to complete this mission we are going to have to drop out of school."

The affect was instantaneous; the twins were staring incredulously from Ron to Hermione and back, Bill, Charlie and Fleur looked like they had just been stunned and Ginny was sitting there looking amused as she already knew about a great portion of the trio's plans.

While the Weasley children, Fleur, Kingsley and Arthur reacted silently Molly Weasley was anything but, "ABSOLUTLY NOT, LEAVE THE WAR TO THE ADULTS, THERE IS NO REASON FOR ANY OF YOU TO DROP OUT OF SCHOOL, YOU WON'T BE SAFE, YOUR NOT QUALIFIED, YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN BE IN THE ORDER, NO ABSOLUTLY NOT, I WON'T HEAR OF IT…"

"MUM," Ron cut across his mother's tirade, he did not continue until he had his mother's attention, not to mention everyone else's as well. As quiet was restored he spoke, "Mum you really don't have a say in this here. Hermione and I are both of age and Harry will be too before we leave. Because we all realize how important Bill and Fleur's wedding is we will leave after the wedding. We won't miss it. As for dropping out of school we have a mission to complete that came from Dumbledore, if we don't complete it Voldemort can't be defeated. Besides I doubt that Voldemort will just let us take the train peacefully back to school anyways."

Molly still was not satisfied but as she opened her mouth to protest Arthur spoke, "You both know what you're getting into?"

"Yes"

"Harry knows what he's getting into?"

"Yes"

"You'll look after each other?"

"Yes"

"Dumbledore gave you as much information as possible? You know where to start?"

"Yes, and we have a good idea as to where to start," Hermione hedged.

"Can you tell us what this mission is?" Bill put in.

"No, but as Ron said if we do not complete it there is no chance that Voldemort can be defeated. Look we know what we are getting into and the fewer people who know what's going on the safer we will be and the safer our family will be as well." Hermione took a breath and then continued, "We really are not overly happy with what we have to do but we can't just sit back. We know what's at stake here. Harry is the 'Chosen One' only he can defeat Voldemort but Ron and I can't just sit back. Harry asked us once before if we wanted to turn back; we both said no and neither of us can or will turn our backs on Harry now."

"Well said Hermione," Kingsley complemented. "Minerva told me of your mission, you should know the Order will support you to the best of our abilities."

Molly looked somewhat defeated at Arthur said, "You also have your families full support. Now Hermione we are going to have to find a way to protect your parents when they return from their vacation. I do not think the Death Eaters will be happy with you."

"Er… Actually Mr. Weasley my parents did not go on vacation, I sent them into hiding in Australia and they don't even know they have a daughter anymore…" Hermione trailed off a distant look coming to her face.

All of the Weasley's looked stunned. "You've really thought this through haven't you guys?" Bill asked.

Ron nodded and then said, "We have a plan to protect all of you as well, but I will need some help accomplishing it. The plan is to have our ghoul pretend to be me, he will get to stay in my room." At the blank looks he was receiving Ron explained, "So that no one knows that I am traveling with Harry we'll have the ghoul pretend to be me with some kind of contagious sickness. Something that will require me to miss the next term of school if not the whole year, but something that mum could conceivably be able to treat at home."

"Brilliant," the twins chorused. "What about Spattergroit? For the disease, we mean?"

"That would work," Hermione said. "But we've time to decide the details and shouldn't Mr. Weasley and Kingsley get to the Dursleys?"

"Yes you are right Hermione, we have some time to work out the details and it's a good plan. Kingsley and I will be off right now. I don't know how long this will take Molly so don't expect us back before dinner," Arthur noted.

"Alright dear, stay safe both of you," Molly pleaded, then turning to Ron and Hermione she said, "I'm still not happy about you dropping out of school and fighting but I will drop it for the time being."

**************************************GW****************************************

Harry Potter was sitting at the desk in his bedroom writing a letter to Hermione when the door bell rang. It was still fairly early in the morning only about eight o'clock. It was certainly far too early for any of Dudley's friends to be calling, nor would the neighbours call on his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia so early. He had not had any warning that he would have any visitors that Sunday morning so he was suitably wary. He did not think that the Death Eaters would knock first but he thought it was better he be safe than sorry. Grabbing his wand he raced down the stairs, jumping the last four so that he could make it to the door before anyone else.

Harry skidded to a halt at the front door just before his Uncle made it there grumbling about early callers.

Upon seeing Harry, Uncle Vernon barked, "What are you doing boy? Put that ruddy thing away!" He said referring to Harry's wand which he had just noticed. "And get out of the way so I can tell the sales men to bugger off."

"Don't open the door Uncle Vernon, it's fairly early on a Sunday morning and I want to make sure it is not anyone trying to kill us before we open the door." Without waiting for his Uncle's answer Harry turned to the door and looked through the spy hole, he was very surprised to see Kingsley and Mr. Weasley standing on the front stoop. Blinking his first thought was what are they doing here? His second thought was how do I prove they really are who they look like?"

Pointing his wand at the door Harry called, "Who is here?"

Harry watched through the spy hole as Kingsley nodded appreciatively. Mr. Weasley answered, "It is I Arthur Weasley, father of your best friend Ron Weasley who you met on the Hogwarts express your first year of school, you've been best friends every since, in your second year you and Ron lost my ford in the forbidden forest after you flew it to the school, at the end of your second year you pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting hat to save my daughter Ginny from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I am here with Kingsley Shackelbolt to talk to your guardians."

Kingsley then spoke, "Harry we met for the first time when you were picked up here to go to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I was a member of the advanced guard sent to retrieve you before your hearing at the Ministry."

Harry opened the front door satisfied that it really was Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shackelbolt on the stoop as Vernon Dursley spluttered indignantly behind him.

"What the ruddy hell is going on here? I demand an answer at once! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vernon roared turning an impressive shade of purple as he recognized Arthur Weasley as the man who had once demolished half of his living room.

"We will explain why we are here in just a moment Mr. Dursley. Perhaps you could retrieve your wife?" Mr. Weasley asked patiently. He then turned to Harry and inquired, "How are you holding up Harry?"

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley." Harry said giving the man he thought of as a father a hug. Turning to Kingsley Harry shook his hand saying, "It's great to see you again. I'm assuming you guys are here to talk about how we are going to get me safely away from here this summer?"

"Yes we are." Kingsley spoke in a calm reassuring voice that Vernon Dursley actually seemed to respond to. "Perhaps we could all sit down then Arthur and I can explain why we are here?" Kingsley inquired.

Petunia Dursley had entered the hall by that point to see what all the fuss was about. She nodded and then said, "I suppose you could come through to the living room." Though she really did not look pleased to have two fully grown and qualified wizards in her home.

**************************************GW*******************************************

Five minutes later after everyone, Dudley included, was seated in the living room Kingsley began to speak. "I am not sure how much your nephew has told you about what is going on in our world but for the lack of a better word we are at war. The darkest wizard of all time has returned and I am sure you know that he, Lord Voldemort is responsible for the Death's of Lily and James Potter and therefore the reason that Harry has been living with you for the last 16 years. You will also know from Professor Dumbledore's explanation that Voldemort tried to kill Harry and he failed." Kingsley paused for a quick breath and then continued.

"What I doubt you know is that Voldemort has tried to kill Harry at least once a year for the past six years and he has quite obviously failed in his attempts. However he is more determined than ever to kill Harry and take over the Wizarding world. Even as we speak he is gaining more and more power. We are here to explain how we are going to get Harry to safety with his upcoming birthday." Kingsley related.

As he continued he looked directly at the Dursleys. "As soon as Harry turns 17 the blood wards that have protected him and your family will break. This will place all of you in grave danger. So the second purpose of his meeting is to convince you to let us help you go into hiding."

"Preposterous," Vernon spluttered. "Even if the boy is in danger there is no reason we should be. Why would we go into hiding? I'd lose my job! No absolutely not."

Arthur then spoke up, "Mr. Dursley if you do not take the protection that we of the Order of the Phoenix are offering you then I can guarantee you that on July 31st if not sooner, Lord Voldemort and his followers will force their way into your home. You and your family will then be tortured and killed. Is that what you want for your family? "

All three Dursleys seemed to shrink in on themselves and they all looked suitably scared. Harry thought that Mr. Weasley's tactics were suitably devious for the occasion. The only way they were going to protect the Dursley's was to scare them. He had been trying to convince the Dursleys to be more careful the entire week he had been home. They just would not listen to him when he tried to tell them that they were in danger. He seriously hoped that they would listen to Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. Harry wanted them to be safe. He may not like them much and he was fairly certain that those feelings were mutual, but he did not want anything to happen to them. They were not much but they were the only family he had at the moment.

Vernon spoke, "All right let's say we take the protection you Phoenix lot are offering, and I am not saying we will, what would that mean?"

"First we would move you to a secure location so that we can move Harry at the same time; it will be the best way to protect all of you if you move simultaneously. Then we will move you to a safe house that we are setting up as we speak. It will have highest protections that the Order can provide and there will be members of the Order there to protect you at all times." Kingsley explained

"But what about Vernon's work? And Dudley's school?" Petunia sniffed.

"They will not be able to attend work or school. However we will arrange it so that Vernon would not lose his job and we will make sure that Dudley has a proper tutor."

The conversation dragged on for hours, each time Harry thought that Kingsley and Mr Weasley had the Dursley's convinced they would change their minds again. It was really starting to get on his nerves. Of course it did not help that by that point he had skipped breakfast and then they all together forgotten about lunch and it was now fast approaching dinner time.

While the Dursley's had agreed to go into hiding before dinner time that night Harry suspected that Kingsley and Mr. Weasley would have to return to reassure them multiple times before they left at three o'clock on the 21st of July exactly one week before his Birthday. Over all Harry did think it had been a rather successful day if you did not count the fact that he really had not been able to say much.


	4. Head Boys and Gouhls

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Head boys and Ghouls**

The next day dawned clear and bright over the Burrow. It was barley five o'clock in the morning but Ginny Weasley was up. She padded silently down the stairs and through the kitchen. She left a note on the kitchen table for her mother; she did not think that disappearing without any warning was a good idea what with her mother being so on edge at the moment. Once she was sure her mother could find the note fairly easily she then eased open the back door and slid outside.

She walked down to the broom cupboard and pulled out one of the brooms. Ginny kicked off starting with slow graceful loops around the orchard. She felt a fair amount of the tension in her shoulders that melted away as she picked up speed. As she relaxed Ginny was able to reflect on why she needed the calm that came to her only when flying. She needed that calm because she was nervous. Ginny snorted, when she stopped to think about it she was always nervous, if not outright scared these days what with the war looming.

Today however she was nervous for an entirely different reason that morning marked the start of her OWLs. Because of Dumbledore's murder all the exams had been cancelled at the end of the term however any OWLs student who wanted to be able to continue with their NEWTs the following year had to take their exams at the ministry over the summer.

Ginny was not entirely certain that she would get to take all of her OWLs in the present climate but she wanted to get them over with and out of the way. Ginny only had a vague idea of what she wanted to do after Hogwarts so she wanted to keep all her options open although she did dream about playing Quidditch professionally. She was also considering something in Spell Development or Curse Breaking. Both fields seemed very interesting to her. She knew more about Curse Breaking then Spell Development mostly because her older brother Bill was a Curse Breaker for the Wizarding bank Gringgots, for that matter so was her soon to be sister in law Fleur Delecor. But she did know that both Curse Breakers and those who worked in Spell development were generally among the elite students and that both fields required the same NEWTs as an Auror candidate.

She had discovered that if you wrote your exams through the ministry they were a lot closer together than if you were able to write them at Hogwarts. That morning she was writing her Muggle Studies OWL at 9 O'clock and then at 11 O'clock she was writing her Transfiguration exam. She then had a two hour lunch break before she did the practical portion of Transfiguration. She finished her day off with the midnight astronomy exam.

"Ginny dear," You had best come eat some breakfast before your father takes you to the ministry to write your exams."

"Be there in a moment mum." Ginny called as she took one last loop around the quite orchard.

**************************************GW****************************************

Ginny's week passed in a blur of exams, she got up each morning and then spent all day at the ministry writing exams, she would then come home do a quick review and then fall into her bed exhausted only to start the cycle again the next day.

She felt that the exams were going as well as she could expect what with them all being crammed into one week. By the end of Wednesday she had written Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy. On Thursday she wrote the Herbology, and Charms. Finally it was Friday all Ginny had left to write was Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

When Ginny arrived at the Ministry of Magic that Friday morning with her father she could feel the tension in the air, she reasoned that the tension could be from the storm raging outside but she did not think that that was the case. Ginny glanced at her father she gulped he was nervous Ginny never saw her father like that.

"Dad what's going on?" she questioned.

"I don't know Ginny I'll find out but don't you worry about it. I'll just walk you to the testing room shall I and you can just worry about Ancient Runes." Mr. Weasley replied

Ginny scowled she hated being treated like a little kid, but she sighed and agreed with her father, after all if she whined she would just be acting like a little kid.

Ten minutes later found Ginny writing her first exam of the day Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes had always been one of her favourite classes and as so she found it relatively easy. Ginny was still rather distracted by the strange tension hanging around the Ministry but she put it from her mind as she opened her exam package and read the exam opening.

**You have 1 hour and 15 minutes to complete your Ancient Runes exams. All students are reminded that anti-cheating charms have been placed on all parchments and quills. Please read all instructions and follow all instructions carefully. This exam is worth 150 points. Good Luck!**

**Question 1: Please construct a string of no more than five runes that would allow you to enchant a mirror.**

**Question 2: Please give five points supporting the use of Ancient Runes in Wizarding culture today.**

**Question 3: Please translate the following rune system…**

Ginny grinned this could be a lot of fun if she did not think of it as an exam but just a giant puzzle she needed to solve. She picked up her quill and began to answer the questions. Within forty-five minutes she had finished the exam and was able to stare absently around the room taking in who was writing the exam with her. She noticed Anthony Goldstein and of course Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and then there was Sara Abbot and Tyler Smith from Hufflepuff. They were also seated with several of her dorm mates Elizabeth Burke, Alana Welkin Charlotte Turpin, Tessa Abbot and Alexia Stanton.

Ginny was good friends with all her roommates. Lizzie and Alana are both pure-bloods and in the first war their families had remained neutral it would be interesting to see where the girls would fall when the lines were drawn when the war began in earnest. Tessa Abbot is also a pure blood but she and her family were firmly aligned with the light. Charlotte is a halfblood. Alexia or Lexie as she liked to be called was muggle born Ginny knew that Lexie and her family would be in a fare amount of trouble that year. She made a mental note to talk to Lexie during their lunch break that day. Demelza Robins who was also a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with her was writing the exam behind her. Ginny was not one hundred percent sure but she thought that Demelza was a half blood. The only one of Ginny's dorm mates not in Ancient Runes was Carrie Fenwick. Ginny knew that Carrie was a half-blood.

Of the boys in her year Colin Creevey, Ryan Wood and Carter Burke (Lizzie's twin), a muggle born, and two pure bloods respectively, were writing the Ancient Runes exam. The boys all had looks of both concentration and frustration on their faces. Ginny smirked she knew that the Gryffindor boys all had issues with Runes as they always came to Ginny and her friends for help with their class work.

Ginny then turned her attention to the Slytherin students who were present. The Slytherin students had claimed the back left hand corner, they were all sitting together. Addison Flint sat just behind Astoria Greengrass. Ginny did not know either girl well but she did know that both girls seldom joined in on the other Slytherins favourite game of taunting, sabotaging and hexing Gryffindors. Ginny realized that it would probably be a good idea to have some allies in Slytherin that coming year. Then there was Troy Devlin who could give Draco Malfoy a run for his money with his pure blood attitude. Jacob Nott who was perhaps bearable sat with Troy. While there were actually fifteen Slytherin students in their year there were only four of them in Ancient Runes.

"Time's up." Professor Tofty called. "Please check your name is on the top left hand corner of your parchment and pass it to me before you leave. For anyone writing the Care of Magical Creatures exam you will be back in this room at 1 O'clock for the written portion your practical will then follow at 3 O'clock in room 30030."

Ginny double checked her name was on her exam paper she then handed her paper to Professor Tofty thanking him softly she then exited the room to wait for her friends to invite them to have lunch with her in the Ministry cafeteria. She also hoped they would be able to figure out what had everyone so tense.

Demelza was the first to exit the exam room. "Hey Ginny how did you think that went?"

"Pretty well I think, I've always enjoyed Runes. What about you?"

"Not bad. Would you like to round up the others for lunch?"

"Yea, let's make sure we invite Luna, Anthony, Sara and Tyler as well."

"Good idea." Alexia commented as she exited with Alana and Lizzie. The three girls were quickly followed by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in question. The rest of the Gryffindors trailing slowly from the exam room. The idea of lunch together was quickly brought up and everyone quickly agreed. As they headed for the cafeteria Ginny noticed the wistful look on both Addison and Astoria's face.

Ginny had an internal argument with herself before she finally called. "Hey Addison, Astoria would you like to join us?"

Ginny's friends gave her a look but they smiled and echoed Ginny's invitation none the less. Both girls looked like they were on the verge of saying yes but then Troy butted in saying, "Why would they join a bunch of blood traitors and some mudbloods."

The effect was instantaneous the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stiffened the boys all raised their wands. Ginny sighed and stopped her friends saying softly, " I don't remember asking you Devlin. As for your other comments I would far rather be a blood traitor than a Death Eater wannabe. But then it does seem that the stupidest in every year end up as Death Eaters, so you go right ahead and keep your opinions to yourself. We are not interested." Turning to Astoria and Addison she said, "The offer still stands. If you would like to join us we will be in the Cafeteria." She then turned on her heal leaving one spluttering Slytherin and three Slytherins who were trying to hid smirks from their class mate.

Ginny's friends followed her laughing. "Nice come back Gin but I don't get why you invited Astoria and Addison." Alana commented.

"They looked like they did not really want to hang out with Devlin. They also looked a little envious of our obvious light banter. It's not like too many people ask the Slytherins to hang out with them, and don't say that it is because they are all evil gits." Ginny said seeing the boys open their mouths. "Not every witch or Wizard who has gone bad are Slytherins. For example Dolores Umbridge was a Ravenclaw and Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. And when you think about it if someone tried to cross the barriers between houses more often we might not have as many people who would be willing to follow someone like, Voldemort." Ginny finished. Then she snorted as the group flinched at Voldemort's name. "It's just a name, by refusing to call him by his name then you are just giving him more power."

"It is not that easy Ginny." Alana groused.

"Yes it is." Lexie said. "There have been plenty of people in the muggle world that are just as bad as Voldemort over the years and I don't know of anyone who was ever afraid of saying any of their names. If that does not work for you think about it this way; where's your Gryffindor courage Alana? " Lexie smirked.

By that point the group had reached the dining room so they broke off their conversation in favour of getting their lunch. Ginny and Luna were the first through the cafeteria line and they chose an empty table at the back of the room.

"That was nice," Luna said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What you said to Addison and Astoria, not many people look outside their house to be kind. You do." Luna explained

Ginny felt uncomfortable with both Luna's praise and her gaze which was unusually sharp. "Thanks Luna, I just want to do what is right."

At that point they were joined by the rest of their class mates. "Has anyone heard what the ministry employees are whispering about? Lizzie asked.

Charlotte shrugged her dad was a hit wizard, "All I know is that my dad was called in really early this morning."

Everyone else shook their heads as well. They were frustrated they wanted to know what was going on. However they decided not to let the tension get to them as they bantered lightly back and forth. Astoria and Addison never joined them but Ginny knew she had opened the door to the two girls. As 1 O'clock approached the group split to take their last exams Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

****************************************GW*****************************************

Ginny, Charlotte, Tessa and Luna were just finishing their Care of Magical Creatures practical exam when a commotion in the hall caught their girls scowled at the sound of the raised voice.

"I'll thank you to remember that the minister agrees with me Alastor, there is just no way that the Dementors had anything to do with last night's breakout from Azkaban." Delores Umbridge shouted at Alastor Moody.

"Delores, there is no one left at Azkaban. Voldemort broke every prisoner out of the prison. There is not a single living sole left there. The wizard guards are either dead or deserted and you tell me the Dementors had nothing to do with it." Alastor yelled. The argument continued but it became hard to hear as the pair disappeared down another corridor.

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances this was not good. They knew something had to have happened but a mass breakout that was bad.

"Ten minutes left." Professor Tofty tried to regain the student's attention onto the exam at hand.

No one really wanted to concentrate after that and the exam rapped up pretty quickly after that. Everyone left the room buzzing but very few of the students stuck around to chat. Most of them rushed off to the flow terminals in the atrium wanting to get home. Charlotte and Tess were heading to Charlotte's father's office waving goodbye to Ginny and Luna.

Ginny waved goodbye to Luna as she made her way to her father's office. As she stepped onto the lift she took notice of the only other person there. It was her brother Percy Weasley. "Percy." Ginny nodded in greeting to her brother, but she said nothing else. If he wanted to talk to her he would have to be the one to start the conversation.

She was not really sure how she felt about her brother at the moment. She knew she loved him of course, but she was not really sure that she liked him very much at the moment. She knew first hand that everyone makes mistakes what with the whole chamber of secrets debacle. She could forgive him for siding with the ministry against the family but what she could not forgive at the momentanyway was him not at least apologising to their mother for the way he treated her and their dad. Especially since the Ministry now believed that Voldemort was back.

"Ginny." Percy returned. He was silent for a few seconds. Long enough for Ginny to think that he would ignore her presence but then he spoke stiffly, "Are you here writing your OWLs?"

"Yes, I just wrote my last two today. I wrote 11 in total." Ginny replied rather strained.

"That's good. I hope you do well Ginny." Percy replied. He looked like he wanted to say something else but the lift stopped and two witches got on and he exited

"Goodbye Percy," Ginny whispered.

************************************GW******************************************

When Ginny and Arthur arrived home that night Molly caught them in bone crushing hugs. It seemed that word of the escape had arrived at the Burrow. Ginny managed to make her escape and dash up the stairs to her room. When she entered she found Hermione sitting on her bed reading and making notes. Ron was sitting at the foot of the bed also reading.

Looking up they both said "Sorry Ginny," Ron then continued " I know you don't like it when your brothers are in your room, but we are making plans for the year and this is the only place mum has not thought to look for us together."

"No problem Ron, Hermione. I have news for you anyway." Ginny said as she flopped onto her bed.

"Oh"

"At the end of our Care of Magical Creatures exam we overheard Moody having an argument with Delores Umbridge about the breakout at Azkaban. Its seems like Voldemort broke out every single prisoner and that even the few Dementors that had remained loyal to the Ministry have now deserted their posts, the wizard guards are either dead or joined Voldemort's ranks."

Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks. Neither could believe that Umbridge was still with the ministry. They both felt that the old hag herself belonged in Azkaban. 'Although' Hermione reflected that 'had she been thrown in Azkaban it appeares that Voldemort would have freed her.'

"That's not all, to top the whole thing the Ministry appears to be back to denying things. Umbridge was pretending there was nothing wrong and she said that the Minister agrees with her."

"Oh joy this keeps getting better and better doesn't it. That means they won't be warning the public about it. I'm sure the only reason we know is because we live at the Order Headquarters and our contacts try to get us as much information as quickly as they can. Oh well this is just not good." Hermione exclaimed, and then visibly trying to relax and change the subject she asked, "How were the last of your exams Ginny?"

"I think they went well, Ancient Runes was a lot of fun. For the last question they had us translate a children's story from English to Runes. It was cute. I also think it was a muggle children's story because I had never heard it before."

"What was it called?"

"The wizard of Oz."

'Yep, it's a really popular story in the muggle world. It's actually a musical. Didn't you write two exams today?"

"Yea, in-between exams I had a chance to hang out with my year mates. It was a lot of fun. Care of Magical Creatures went well but the last few questions were rushed what with the exam being interrupted."

"That sounds like our Astronomy exam. Half the class did not even finish the exam." Ron noted.

"So what are you guys working on?"

"Safety plans. We are trying to figure out how it is best to convince the Ghoul to pretend to be me. We're also working out how to make sure that if someone comes to see for themselves there will be no doubt it's me. We do not want anything to put the rest of the family in more danger than they already are."

"What do you have?"

"Well the first step of the plan was to at least get dad on our side; which we accomplished. So the next thing we have to do is to convince the Ghoul to help. We think we will be able to do that by explaining to him that he will get to come live in my room after we leave. We are also going to explain that we will use a bit of transfiguration to give him red hair and make him look like he has Spattergroit."

"Basic enough but I think you'll be able to convince him. Not to mention if you make it to complicated I don't think he would have a hope of understanding what you are getting at. However if that plan is that simple that can't be all you are working on. What gives?"

Ron and Hermione shared a guilty look. They did not want to tell Ginny what they were really doing. They did not want to worry her. At the same time the trio had been planning on telling Ginny so that there was a backup. So someone else knew about the Horcruxs.

Ginny huffed, "Fine then don't tell me."

"Gin it's not that we don't want to tell you, we actually do we are just not sure if we should tell you before Harry gets here." Hermione remarked

"Oh Well. I guess I can wait then. Why don't we go talk to the Ghoul then?"

"Why not, we should do it sooner rather than later. Just in case we have to make a quick getaway."

****************************************GW***************************************

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur and Arthur stood in Ron's room looking apprehensively at the ladder that led to the attic where the Ghoul lived. Two Days had passed since Ron, Hermione and Ginny had first talked to the Ghoul about taking Ron's place.

They were not one hundred percent sure the Ghoul had really understood what they were asking of him. But he had nodded and started smiling, well as much of a smile as a Ghoul could produce anyway.

Ginny was growing rather tired of staring at the ladder. It seemed to her that her family's famous Gryffindor courage had momentarily deserted them. It seemed that Ron and Hermione were more than willing to head off to face death eaters, monsters and quite possibly Lord Voldemort himself but they were afraid to climb the ladder and transfigure the Ghoul on the off chance of hurting its feelings.

"Are we all going to stand around here staring at the ceiling like a bunch of idiots? Or maybe we could climb the ladder and get started? We really won't know if he is going to be mad until we start so standing around worrying about it is not going to help." Ginny stated. "Besides," She continued smirking, "Mum's going to come up with something for all of us to do for the wedding if we take to much longer."

"Right you are Gin-Gin…" George started… "OW. What was that for?"

Ginny had smacked him. "Don't call me Gin-Gin."

"Moving along then," Bill inserted before a full scale George/Ginny argument started. "Does everyone know what they are doing?"

A chorus of "Yes, Yep and Sure Do" met Bill's question.

Hermione then stepped forward and pointed her wand at the ladder and said, "Decendo." The ceiling then folded down into a set of stairs that would allow them to climb into the attic. One by one they made their way into the attic.

Once everyone had crammed their way into the attic Ron made his way to the front of the group and addressed the Ghoul who appeared to be looking at the group curiously, "Er, well I'm not sure if you remember this… but, well. We, Hermione, Ginny and I asked you if you would pretend to be me with Spattergroit while we are away. We told you you'd be able to stay in my room but we'd have to use a few transfiguration spells and some charms on you. You know to make you look more like me… and like you are sick. And well they are all here to help us. Bloody hell do you even understand what I'm rambling about?" Ron finished weakly.

The Ghoul was nodding enthusiastically.

Hermione asked him, "Would you like to be Ron for a while?"

He nodded.

"Can we use our transfiguration and charms?"

He nodded with a really weird smile crossing his features.

"Oh and you'll need to where pyjamas."

More nodding.

"Well I suppose we had best get started then he seems to be okay with this." Fred observed both twins where unusually serious for the occasion.

As one the group raised their wands and began their casting. As she still was not allowed to do magic Ginny observed from the corner watching as the Ghoul sprouted more and more purple pustules and an untidy mop or red hair on its head. They lightened the Ghouls skin tone to match Ron's they added a lot of freckles, which when combined with the purple spots made the skin look super blotchy and almost painful looking. Ginny knew that while it may look painful it was really only on the surface and not at all painful.

It took over ten minutes to transform the Ghoul into Ron with Spattergroit. The whole effect was well done. "If Ron really had Spattergroit he really would look something like this." Ginny mused. She also noted that the thing that made the look most convincing were the old Chudly Cannons pyjamas that the Ghoul was wearing.

"I think that will work," Hermione commented wearily.

Just as the group began to descend the stairs back into Ron's room they all hear Molly's voice drift up the stairs. "All right you lot you've had enough time to play, I need you all down here to get working on the Wedding."

They all looked at each other and burst into laughter. Bill finally managed to choke out. "We're coming mum.

******************************************GW****************************************


	5. Building

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who has decided to follow this story I appreciate it very much. I hope everyone has had a very happy holiday season. I wish you all a happy new year. Thanks so much for reading.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5 Building Camp

With the wedding coming closer and closer and the Weasley household seemed to be in a constant state of controlled chaos. Mrs. Weasley was in her element organizing everything. The girls all had dresses to be fitted; which proved to be a very good bonding experience for Fleur, Ginny and Hermione. While the three girls had never really gotten on well the fittings and the girl talk just seemed to reduce them all to giggles and both Ginny and Hermione were able to come to the conclusion that there was more to Fleur than they had thought. Ginny came to realise that Fleur was very smart and incredibly talented with her wand when she managed to dismantled a rather complex prank and aim it back at Fred and George at one afternoon fitting. At that point even Molly had come around to her soon to be daughter in law.

Of course there was more than one wedding planned during the holidays. Remus Lupin and Tonks were getting married later that week. Not many people would be attending their wedding as they wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. Not that either Tonks or Remus were ashamed of the other they just did not want the fact that they were getting married to get back to the Death Easters.

Personally Ginny thought they might as well announce it in the Daily Prophet as that was something that would certainly get to one of Voldemort's goons quickly enough. She did not say anything though as she knew that there really was not any point in trying to convince them, though she realized that Harry would be sad to miss their wedding.

Ginny herself had just finished trying on her dress for Remus and Tonks wedding when there was a knock on her door. 'Come in,' she called.

The door opened to reveal Tonks and Professor McGonagall. Ginny stood there gaping for a few seconds while her Professor took a seat at her desk and Tonks sat on her bed.

Grinning cheerfully Tonks said, 'You want to close your mouth there Ginny you are letting the flies in.'

Once she had closed her mouth and regained her ability to speak she asked 'Professor, Tonks what are you doing here?'

'Ms. Weasley I am sure you are every bit as aware of what was said in the last order meeting as any of our members are. I am also sure that you know how much trouble the wizarding world of Britain is in.' Professor McGonagall stated tartly."We are here to induct you into the Order of the Phoenix and to ask for your help."

Ginny smiled guiltily and replied, 'I am already a member Professor, but how can I help?'

'Already a member? How?' Professor McGonagall trailed off.

'Um, well you see Fred and George made me a mirror that will allow me to communicate with the order or at least just listen into the meetings at this point. Anyways as Tonks was taking the twins and their friend's pledges I sort of just repeated the Oath and the same gold light that enveloped the kitchen appeared in my room.' Ginny finished sheepishly.

'Well then I suppose that solves that problem but perhaps we won't tell your mother yet. Moving on we also know that Harry, Ron and Hermione have asked you to take up the mantel of the DA at Hogwarts this year. As of right now I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts due to Professor Dumbledore's death. However I think we must face the fact that it is likely that Hogwarts will be in the hands of the Death Eaters before the beginning of the term. What I would like you to do is come to Hogwarts with whomever you choose to help and stock the castle with everything that you think you would need to run the DA and protect the students.'

A thousand possibilities were running through Ginny's mind. Being able to stock the school with supplies and traps was a very large tactical advantage that she could not afford to pass up, not as the leader of the DA. Whatever she hid within the school would have to impossible for anyone who was not a DA member to find. And any traps she set would have to be very subtle and disappear into nothingness so not to attract and unwanted attention and have them disabled before they could be used.

She would need Neville and Luna and she wanted to consult the Golden trio. 'Maybe they could use the room of requirement? No that would not do, Snape knows about that, which means that Voldemort does too. Where else then?' Ginny mused aloud.

'I am sorry Miss Weasley what was that?' Professor McGonagall inquired with an amused smile.

Ginny came back to herself with a start she had gotten so lost in her thoughts, in her plans that she had forgotten that she had an audience. An audience that was waiting for her to say something intelligent. Ginny blushed scarlet to match her hair and answered, 'I was thinking of all the possibilities that this would create. I think it is a very good idea to pre-stock Hogwarts it would save us smuggling things in. But where would we store it that the Death Munchers would not be able to find our supplies. I was thinking the Room of Requirement but Snape knows about it and I can't think of anywhere else in the Castle that would work.'

'I do not know if this would work, but we could play around in the Room and see exactly what it is capable of, we could see if it would allow us to add our own wards and protections to what it has to offer already.' Tonks cautioned.

'Checking the limitations now is good idea'. Professor McGonagall admitted. 'Would anyone want to join me on a trip to Hogwarts right now?'

'Absolutely,' Ginny jumped up heading for her door only to go sprawling, before she remembered the dress and high heels she was wearing.

Stifling their laughter Professor McGonagall and Tonks left the room saying they would meet her in the kitchen as soon as she had changed.

'Of all the ways to learn McGonagall has a sense of humour it has to be at my own expense doesn't it.' Ginny grumbled as she scrambled to her feet.

****************************************GW***************************************

Ten minutes later without the dress and heals Ginny met Professor McGonagall and Tonks in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"We will be flowing to the Headmistress's office Ms. Weasley." Professor McGonagall commented. "Molly we will return Ginny to you in time for dinner."

Looking rather resigned Molly nodded. "Alright Minerva."

Professor McGonagall stepped into the flow first disappearing quickly. Tonks motioned to Ginny to go next .

"By mum, see you soon," she stepped into the fire feeling the flames lick at the hem of her robes and called clearly "Hogwarts's Headmistress' Office." As soon as Ginny finished speaking she started to spin faster and faster she tucked elbows into her sides and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she felt herself begin to slow down so she flung out her arms and stepped confidently out of the fireplace.

Ginny looked up to see Professor McGonagall brushing the last of the dirt off of her robes. The office looked similar to when Professor Dumbledore was its occupant and yet completely different at the same time. Gone were all of the strange instruments that no one was quite sure what they did. In their place there were a few pictures full of smiling people that Ginny assumed might be former students. Her eye was drawn to an older photo with three smiling girls around Ginny's age they looked like sisters and there was something very familiar about the oldest of the girls. Professor McGonagall startled Ginny when she spoke, "That was taken on my seventeenth birthday. My younger sister Felicity is on the right, I am in the middle and Felicity's twin Fiona is on my left. The twins were fourteen in that photo."

Ginny was not quite sure how to respond to that confidence but she was saved having to come up with a response with Tonks arrival. Tonks stumbled out of the fireplace and Ginny thought that for once she was not going to fall but the next thing Ginny knew Tonks had tripped over something possibly her feet and went sprawling on the floor.

Ginny and Professor McGonagall both had to stifle their laughter at the young Auror's expense. Tonks stood grumbling, "If you two are done laughing at me why don't we get started?" Tonks said gesturing to the door.

"Yes, we had best get at it." McGonagall agreed making her way to the door.

"Actually Professor why don't we start by asking one of the house elves about the room and any other hiding places that we could use to stockpile supplies, they seem to be far more about Hogwarts than we do. After all we did learn about the Room of Come and Go from a Hogwarts house elf" Ginny noted.

Professor McGonagall and Tonks stopped and exchanged a look of why didn't we think of that. "That is the most sensible thing I have heard all day Ms. Weasley." The professor then went and sank down behind her desk motioning to the other two to take a seat as well. "Tilly"

"Yous is calling Tilly mam." A small creature with large ears and wide eyes wearing a pillow case with the Gryffindor crest had appeared between Ginny and Tonks chairs.

"Yes Tilly, Ms. Weasley has a few questions for you, and Tilly it is very important that this conversation stays between us you cannot tell anyone. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam Tilly is understanding mam. How can Tilly help the young Miss?"

Ginny spoke softly, "Tilly we are worried that the Death Eaters will be in charge of Hogwarts by the end of the summer. We are trying to do everything in our power to make sure that the students and staffs of Hogwarts, including all of the elves are safe. What we need to know is if we can use the room of requirement, or rather how we could use the room to make sure that no death eaters can find us and our supplies. Is that possible?

"Yes miss, all yous need to do is be very specific. Yous call up what yous is needing of the room and the yous telling it who can enter and who can't. Yous must tell it exactly what yous is needing."

Ginny nodded she had been thinking along those lines. "That makes sense, so if I asked the room to not let anyone with the dark mark into the room it would not let them in?" Tilly nodded.

Professor McGonagall commented, it would probably be best if you also named specific people and anyone with sympathy to the dark lord."

"That sounds sensible." Ginny said, "Tilly would it be possible to also put the Fidelius charm on the room?"

Tilly's ears drooped slightly as she anxiously responded, "Tillys is nots knowing what the Fidelius charm is miss."

Professor McGonagall explained the basis behind the charm.

Tilly started nodding half way through McGonagall's explanation. "Yes miss any protection charm can be added. Dark magic cannot be added."

"That's wonderful should we do it today?" Ginny asked, at the other two head shakes she nodded and moved on. "Also Tilly I was wondering if there would be anywhere else that is secure that we could hide things so that we do not have all our brooms in one closet? And can we add the Fidelius charm to that as well."

Tilly hesitated for a moment looking troubled and the she smiled brightly bouncing, "Oh yes miss the old castle miss."

"The old castle?" three voices asked together.

"The castle keep the old part of the castle where the founders stayed only the elves go there now. Tilly can show yous now!"

***********************************GW********************************************

Sharing a rather bemused look Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Ginny followed Tilly from the Head Mistresses' office down past the great hall, and up the main staircase. When they reached the fourth floor Tilly stopped at one of the moving stair case.

"Alls yous has to do is stand with both feet on the trick step and ask Godric to Protect the Castle" Tilly said.

"Are you sure Tilly, there are trick stairs all over the castle?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Yes Headmistress. Theys is the gateway to the old castle. The founders keep. It has been lost into legend." Tilly responded.

The three humans exchanged a look and shrugged. Ginny stepped onto the third step, and sunk up to her knee. Feeling a little foolish she took a deep breath and asked, "Godirc please protect the castle."

All at once Ginny felt the stair give way under her and she fell.

Ginny felt the air rushing through her hair, she only had a moment to compare the sensation to flying before she hit the ground hard. "Just like the first time I took a portkey." Ginny muttered. She stood dusting herself off and then paused for a moment to catch her breath. As she looked around she gasped. She was in a circular room with ten black doorways spaced evenly around it. The room reminded her of the gateway room into the department of mysteries that she visited during her fourth year or rather of the battle she participated in there.

A few seconds later Ginny noticed that Professor McGonagall and Tonks had joined her.

"How should we continue?" Ginny asked

McGonagall responded by marking each door with a different colour so that they could tell them apart; if the enchantments were anything like the ones on the department of mysteries they would need to be able to tell them apart. She then proceeded to through the door she marked with a green line with her wand at the ready. As soon as everyone had passed through the door it closed behind them causing them all to jump.

Ginny was absolutely delighted with the room before her or rather the rooms before her. They looked to be a set of fully equipped potions labs. As she walked further into the lab she noticed there were fifteen potion stations with storage cabinets at each, and all the way around the lab were shelf upon shelf of competed potions. At the front of the lab stood a desk with an open book.

The professor and Tonks were investigating the storage cabinets and the completed potions respectively. All the cupboards were stalked fully and there were thousands of potions from Anti-Paralysis, Calming Draughts, Essence of Dittany and exploding potions. Tonks cast a few diagnostic charms and remarked "These are all safe and under stasis charms, they are all ready for use. There is everything here from weak to strong healing potions, potions that can be used in combat and potions to disguise yourself. There must be at least 200 doses of polyjuice here.

When Ginny made it to the desk she gently fingered the edge of the book on the desk. It had a very dark blue cover with bronze edging and writing. _The Complete Guide to Potions by Rowena Ravenclaw._ The writing was a very fancy script. Ginny opened the cover carefully and flipped to the table of contents.

_Introduction...1_

_Basic Potion Ingredients A-Z...9 _

_Basic Potion Techniques...119_

_Chapter 1 Basic Potions...255_

_Chapter 2 Intermediate Potions...301_

_Chapter 3 Advanced Potions...375_

_Chapter 4 Healing Potions...445_

_Chapter 5 Drafts and Draughts...505_

_Chapter 6 Elixirs ...555_

_Chapter 7 Combat Potions...602_

_Notes...666_

_Conclusion ...700_

Ginny flipped to the Introduction;

_The art of potions is a delicate art and many do not have the patience for it. To that many Potions Masters cannot be bothered to explain why it is better to prepare or add an ingredient in a certain way. In this guide I have attempted to create a complete look at many different types of potions and why they are created they way they are. _

_The first 100 pages is an in-depth look at the standard and not so standard potions ingredients and how they react with each other. This section is a must read section as it will explain exactly which ingredient should not be pared with each other... _

Ginny grinned this would be a huge help and if the rest of the rooms were as useful as Rowena's Potion lab then the year might not be as bad as she thought it was going to be. As the three Order members continued their exploring of the castle keep they found a library with what looked like entire contents of the school's main library plus a few thousand more. They also found an infirmary, dining room, standard class rooms for the basic subjects, a girls dorm and boys dorm, a full bathroom, a green house and a dueling room. Through the last four doors they found what had to be the founders quarters as one was decorated in each red and gold, blue and bronze, yellow and black, and silver and green.

*****************************************GW*****************************************

One afternoon about three days after her trip to Hogwarts, as Ginny returned from a quick flight she walked into the kitchen to find maps, charts, books and lists all over the kitchen table with Angelina, Sophia, Ron, Hermione and Hestia all pouring over them. There were boxes stacked floor to ceiling along the wall behind the table.

'Hey Ginny,' Katie Bell commented from behind a pile of books so thick that Ginny had not even noticed that she was there. Katie's comment caused everyone to look up from what they were doing.

'Hi Katie, what are you all up to?' Ginny asked knowing that she technically was not supposed to know about the camp yet.

"We're working on plans for a safe place for the muggle-borns' and their family's to hide from Voldemort."

"That is a really good idea. How is it going? How many muggle-borns are there?"

Katie sighed, "It's slow going but we think the camp itself is coming together well. It is going to be on the outskirts of the Welsh Dragon reserve. Voldemort has never tried to take over the reserves so we think it will be the safest place. We have been working with Wildwind Wizarding Travel Goods collecting tents and Wizarding Sheds and what not for people to stay in. That is what is in the boxes behind us."

Hestia took up the explanation from there. "We are now creating a plan for the layout of the camp and a plan for all of the wards and charms to go around the camp. Or rather we are proofing the plans we have made already and adding to them. Hopefully tomorrow we can begin laying the first layers of protection and begin setting the residents up."

Hermione picked up Ginny's question about how many muggle-borns there were. "In England there are roughly twenty muggle-borns students in every year however not all of the study at Hogwarts some go abroad and some choose not to study magic. Now the ones that go abroad should be safe enough for now, but their families need protecting and then you take into consideration that there are roughly one hundred years of Muggleborns alive. But again some have moved to the continent or out of Europe all together. We estimate roughly 1500 muggle-borns plus their families. So we are trying to make sure that this camp is ready to house roughly 3000 people right away. With the plans we have currently in place when the camp is completely finished we will be able to house 6032 people."

"Wow all told that's a lot of people to organize."

"Yes though not all of them will accept our help at least not right away." Hermione finished sadly.

"One thing I was thinking about the more people there are in the camp isn't it more likely to be discovered?" Ginny asked.

"That's very true which is why we are working on a fairly complex ward scheme that should cover everything from basic Muggle repelling charms, any Muggle relatives will have to be brought through by a witch or wizard. It will also include safety charms, and anti-fire wards. Bill has also been working on a ward that will keep anyone with a dark mark out. We are also placing the camp under the Fidelius charm on the camp. There will also be physical barriers like a thick vegetation wall that will surround the camp. A stone wall that will also surround the camp. Not to mention dragons and such. You'll be in on the secret Ginny so you won't be to talk about it by the time of the wedding."

"Sounds impressive. You seem to have the safety portion safely under control, but what about the facilities at the camp, do you have everything you need for a well stock infirmary? and a dining hall?"

"No we have not got that far yet." Katie answered.

"Well I happen to have access to healing potions, infirmary beds and a ton of other stuff if that if one of you would like to make a quick trip with me to Hogwarts we can collect whatever you think would be useful."

The group at the table exchanged looks before Sophie said, "That would be very helpful but where at Hogwarts would you have access to all of that?"

"The heart of Hogwarts."

"Isn't that just a myth?"

"Nope"

**************************************GW*******************************************

Hermione stood with Professor Sprout looking at a wall of trees. It was a very specific group of trees. Evergreen fur for protection, Oak for strength and Willow for flexibility. Mixed through the trees were various different shrubs bushes and plants that would be of use as both heavy underbrush to deter visitors and as potions ingredients.

"I think there is a hole there."

"Where?"

"There by that mulberry bush."

"The one on the left?"

"No, on the right there." Hermione said, "Oh this is ridicules." She multiplied the mulberry bush to cover the hole.

"Well yes I suppose that is the best way to accomplish this. We have been walking around this blasted wall for hours. " Ponama Sprout commented with a wry laugh.

"It has been a long day hasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I think that just about covers it, I placed the last of the devil's snare a few minutes ago. I do not see any more holes so I think we are good to call it a day. Though I think we should add a walk around the living walls daily to fill any holes that may appear."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Shall we head into..." Hermione trailed off as the camp disappeared.

"I think they succeeded in putting the camp under the Fidelius charm."

"Apparently."

"Professor, Hermione over here." Charlie called appearing a few hundred feet away with Angelina Johnston .

When Hermione and Professor Sprout reached Angelina she handed the pair a slip of parchment that read; The Order of the Phoenix refugee camp can be found on the outskirts of the Welsh Dragon reserve.

As soon as Hermione read the parchment the camp materialized in front of her.

The quartet walked into the camp to find a state of controlled chaos as members of the Order bustled around setting up the final touches on the camp. There was only one gate into the camp at the top right corner of the camp.

Hermione walked further into the camp to give one final inspections. To her immediate right behind a couple dozen trees were the tents and bunk houses that stretched all the way from the front wall to the back wall. To her left was the headquarters of the Order as well as the order bunkhouse and a storage shed.

As she continued walking she passed part of the recreation area which included a pool, basketball court, BBQ pits, fire pits, a playground for the kids and a volleyball court. Hermione nodded satisfied with that area, seeing as they would be housing a lot of Muggles they would need to have something that would entertain them.

Beside the pool where the dining hall and infirmary. Both fully stalked with about five years worth of supplies, though they all hoped it would not come to that. Behind the dining hall was a series of greenhouses that would supply all of the fresh food and potions ingredients that they would need. On the opposite side of the dining hall was the school building. Which would house both magical and non magical classes.

Beyond that were the quarters for the maintenance staff that they had quietly hired. These were a mixture of Muggleborns, Squibs, half bloods and purebloods that they could all trust as everyone had sworn a magical oath after they had been questioned with veritaserum.

When Hermione reached the left back corner she climbed the stair case that lead to the walk way that went all they around the camp. She opted to walk around the camp to get a bird's eye view before she declared the camp ready to open.

The walkway was there so that they could post guards to watch the perimeter of the camp to watch for enemy activity.

Arriving back at Headquarters she heard Sophie talking wearily with Professor Sprout and Charlie. "Well I think we are as ready as we can be. We are set up to house 6032 people right off the bat. Its more than we were expecting to be able to accomplish but we did it. Although that number does include all of the staff and the Order members who will be staying here."

Charlie nodded, "At this point the plan is to have twenty members of the Order here at all times. " Turning to Hermione he asked, "Well what do you think? We ready to go?"

"Yes, I think we might just be able to pull this off." Hermione laughed, "Everything is set up at the camp, now if only we were that prepared for the wedding we..." Hermione trailed off as Bill Weasley dashed through the gate quickly, his face was grim and he appeared to be bleeding in a few places. He was followed by Remus, Tonks and couple other order members, each order member had a scared young child and their family with them." We are out of time the death eaters just attacked the homes of the Muggle-born second years. We managed to get them out but it was heavy fighting. Mad-eye is still there with a team."

**AN: Thanks so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Moving Harry

**A/N: This is a rather long chapter and it contains a little bit of a history lesson. That while is somewhat cannon also has my own twist. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who has read Ginny's War. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.**

**Anything in bold is from a book. **_**Anything bold and italic is a website such as the Harry Potter lexicon or Pottermore.**_

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Tyia**

Chapter 6 Moving Harry

Hermione quickly snapped into action and began scanning the crowd. It looked like there were about 20 families as well as a few individual children." Let's get everyone to the infirmary to be checked over. Any serious injuries will need to be attended to first. Any order member who needs to be treated head the infirmary in headquarters. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick if you would take charge of your students please. Angelina, Sophie if you could take the Gryffindor families for the moment."

Hermione waited for the four she named to nod before she continued, "Bill do we need to send any reinforcements out?"

"I do not think it is necessary. The Aurors have responded and are all over the country cleaning up after this attack. Mad-eye's team is still out there trying to make sure we did not miss anyone. It's possible we may end up with a few more families coming in. Though I think that's everyone. It was a mess Hermione." Bill replied.

Moving closer to Bill, Remus and Tonks Hermione asked quietly, "Did any of these kids loose family members?"

Tonks sighed, "Yes by the time we were able to respond to some of the alarms it was too late. We lost three entire families including the students. At a few of the other locations we were able to save the kids but not the parent. I believe we have eleven children here without the parents. Only five of them are school aged."

"Unfortunately we were expecting that. Do we have anyone assigned to the dormitories yet to stay with them?"

"Not yet."

"Perhaps Sophie and Katie will until we get someone permanently assigned to looking after them.

******************************************GW**************************************

Pomona Sprout quickly scanned the crowd and picked out five of her charges from Hufflepuff and moved to take charge of them and their families. She took another look to see if she had missed any of her other students. Not seeing any she turned to her students and greeted them softly, "Sara, Cynthia, Caleb and Megan, and Jordon welcome! And are these your families?"

Jordon responded first pulling his family over to his teacher with enthusiasm. Jordon had just completed his second year. "Professor Sprout we were eating dinner and then all of a sudden we started hearing popping noises... and... and then I thought I heard someone yelling something and then there were a bunch of people there with masks and they were trying to hurt us. But then Bill was there and he took them all out and brought us here... It was really cool." Jordon babbled.

"It would certainly be surprising," Pomona replied looking over Jordon's head and meeting his father's eyes who looked back at her helplessly.

"Children perhaps you could introduce me to your family." Pomona continued.

"Oh yea sorry Professor. Professor these are my little sisters Savannah, Paige and Quinn. And this is my Dad Jacob Timmins. Everyone this is my head of house Professor Sprout." Jacob responded proudly.

"This is my brother Bryce and my mum Jennifer and my step dad Paul Dalton." Cynthia said quietly.

Megan was the oldest Hufflepuff student there at 15. She spoke next, "This is my Aunt, Cait Trask-Walker, my Uncle, John Walker and my cousins Claire, Tessa and Mark."

"Hey you forgot me!" Caleb spluttered.

"I would think the Professor already knows you Caleb." Aunt Cait replied.

"Oh yea."

Sara Allen was the last to introduce her family, "This is my mum Colleen and my little sister Annie."

Looking each family over Pomona noticed that there were no serious injuries just a few cuts and scrapes. The kids all looked a little shaken but excited to explore the area now that they were all safe. All of the adults looked confused and upset more than frightened. A couple of the adults looked rather angry as well. Pomona felt that she should try and ease their worries to the best of her abilities.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am very sorry for the circumstances. I am not sure how much your children know of or have told you about what is going on in our world but as you have no doubt guessed we are not in a good situation. In fact we are in the middle of a Civil War." Pomona continued, "However we have been working to create this camp that is protected both magically and non-magically so that our children and their families have somewhere safe to stay. Our intentions were to begin contacting the families of our muggleborn students tomorrow."

"We won't be able to return to our homes then?" Inquired Jacob Timmins

Hermione heard the question and walked over. "I am afraid that for the foreseeable future it will not be overly safe for you to return to your homes. Though we certainly will not force you to stay here. Helping you get out of the country is another option as well but that would take some time. In the mean time there is an apartment for each family along with facilities that would rival any vacation resort. We will also have a school ready and running for both magical and non magical studies starting in September."

"I see," Jacob responded he did not look overly pleased.

"We will also help make arrangements so that no one looses their job. In the morning we will have someone help you collect all you can from your homes. By no means do we want you to loose everything." Hermione continued.

Pomona said, " Why don't we get you all settled into an apartment tonight and we will have a meeting in the dining hall in the morning before we collect your things and we can explain the situation to you a bit more completely."

*******************************************GW**************************************

For those who lived at Order Headquarters and really all of the order the next day seemed to fly by as there was so much to do. It started off with Arthur, Kingsley and Professor McGonagall functionally giving the thirty families (Alistair Moody's team had returned with several more families) who arrived after the Death Eater attack a brief history of the Wizarding world starting with the war with Grindelwald.

Professor McGonagall began, "The best way for you to all understand what's going on in our society is if I start from the beginning of the story of Tom Riddle. If you have questions please ask. I suppose our story actually starts with the rise of Gellert Grindelwald which coincided with the run up to what you call the Second World War. Grindelwald is from an old German pure-blood family."

Cait Trask interrupted, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that he was from an old Wizarding family who do not have many non magical ancestors. A half-blood is someone of mixed magical and non magical blood and a muggleborn is someone who was born to a non magical family.

Grindelwald believed that as a pure blood he was better than those with lesser blood, half-bloods and muggleborn. He believed that he should rule over magical Europe and he began gathering followers. Followers who felt the same way that he did. He also choose to train an Apprentice named Lord Voldemort.

Megan raised her hand asking, "Professor I have dealt with a lot of students at Hogwarts that agree that pure-bloods are better than me as a muggleborn. Is it actually true then?"

"Absolutely not one's heritage does not determine whether or not a child will be powerful. There many pure-blood families where the level of magic that they are capable of is declining. And you my dear are one of the best in your year. In most cases as long as the witch or wizard is willing to work hard they will be able to accomplish whatever they set their mind to. Blood prejudice in the wizarding world is like treating someone badly because they look different. Does that answer your question?"

"yes professor"

As his movement grew he became more bold taking over first the Austrian and then the Slovakian ministries. His followers were just as ruthless. He intended to topple the European Ministries, and replace them with an empire that would allow him to enslave the non magical population. He sought an alliance with the German non magical leader. The Wizarding world and the non-magical world mirrored for that period. When your Second World War began so too did the Wizarding War. Both wars ended within days of each other. This war was fought across continental Europe. With a fair number of attacks on England, though Grindelwald was afraid to invade England."

"Why was he afraid to invade England?" asked one of the parents of a Gryffindor student.

"He was afraid of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the leader of the light for many years. In fact he was the founder of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that built and runs this camp. Albus did in the end defeat Grindelwald in magical combat."

"If this all took place in the 1940s why are we learning about it?" Jacob Timmins demanded.

Professor McGonagall frowned as she answered, "I understand your impatience however it is impossible for you to get all of the answers you seek without the entire back story. Now I mentioned Grindelwald's apprentice Tom Riddle. He is the current Dark Lord and the reason you have all been forced from your homes."

"Much of what you will hear next was shared with me buy Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter the two people who know the most about Tom Riddle. His full name the only thing he was ever given by his mother is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born on 31 December in 1919 at Wool's Orphanage in London.

His mother Merope Guant was a pure blood who tried to force the man she loved to love her with a love potion. Toward the end of her pregnancy she decided that the love potion was no longer needed. However she discovered that Tom Riddle Sr. (who was non magical) both despised and was scared of her. He left her utterly alone, destitute and pregnant. By the end of her pregnancy she was became very sick but she made it to Wool's Orphanage were she died shortly after giving birth.

Tom grew up at Wool's with no knowledge of his wizarding heritage. As I am sure you all know wizarding children display accidental magic. While Tom did not know exactly what he was he did have some control over his accidental magic. He could also move objects at will, manipulate animal and creatures and speak to snakes. While we have no idea why Tom was not a nice child. He would use his magic to harm the other orphans with whom he had grown up.

Albus Dumbledore was the Transfigeration teacher and deputy headmaster of Hogwarts when it became time for Tom to attend Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore made the trip to Wool's to introduce Tom to his magical heritage. Albus told me that he worried for Tom right at their first meeting as he discovered that Tom was stealing from his fellow orphans as well as bullying them.

Tom attended Hogwarts from 1930-1937. He was a very bright and talented student who was sorted into Slytherin house. To the teachers Tom appeared to be very polite. In reality Tom Riddle was a very cruel and manipulative child. He kept this side from the teachers very well but the other students were afraid of him.

Riddle was obsessed with his heritage and began researching were he came from in his second year. He did not believe that his mother was a witch as he felt that she would not have died in child birth. He spent most of that year trying to find his father in the Hogwarts records. During the summer between his second and third years Tom traveled to Diagon Alley where he underwent an inheritance test at Gringotts to determine his wizarding heritage.

Through this test he learned that his magic did indeed come from his mother Merope Gaunt. The Gaunt family are descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Making him the ere to Slytherin. He spent the next several years learning all he could about Slytherin and Hogwarts. He discovered that Slytherin left behind a secret chamber known only as "the Chamber of Secrets". Within this chamber he met and learned to control Salazar's Basilisk."

"What's a Basilisk?"

"A Basilisk is the king of the Snakes. They are a very rare magical serpent that can reach over forty feet in length. They are also incredibly deadly. If you look directly into the eye of the snake it will kill you. If you see the eye of the snake reflected it will only petrify you. The venom of a Basilisk is deadly and the only known cure is Phoenix tears.

As the Heir of Slytherin Tom chose to open the Chamber to finish his ancestors _Noble work_. He intended to "purge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic" — in Tom and Slytherins' eyes, that meant the muggleborn students. Tom opened the chamber in his fifth year of school. The basilisk injured many students throughout the year. However Headmaster Dippet did not report the situation to the authorities and monitored the students mail so no mention of the chamber made it to parent or law enforcement until a student died. Myrtle Joyner was a Muggle born fourth year student who was killed in the basilisk final attack.

The attacks ceased because Tom discovered that unless the culprit was caught then Hogwarts would close. As Riddle did not want to leave Hogwarts he decided that he would frame another student. That students name was Rubeus Hagrid..."

"Hagrid? What? No way! The Gamekeeper at school? Hagrid would never!" several voices cried out at once.

"Yes, as some of you may know Hagrid has a... a fondness of creatures that most of us would deem scary and not overly nice. It turns out that the then third year Hagrid was keeping an Acromantula named Aragog in the school." The professor explained.

Seeing several people open their mouth to ask what an Acromantula actually was Alistair Moody cut in. "An Acromantula is a giant talking spider that ranges in size from a large dog to a car."

There was a moment of silence as the assembled group tried to wrap their heads around the images dancing in their heads.

Professor McGonagall pressed on, "yes well Tom managed to convince Headmaster Dippet the Aragog was the monster that had been terrorizing the school. Dumbledore tried to convince Dippet that it was not Hagrid's fault but Dippet would not listen and he expelled Hagrid. Dumbledore managed to get Hagrid to become the apprentice Gamekeeper.

When Tom Riddle determined that his father was not magical he decided to create an alias for himself as _Lord Voldemort._ He created the alias because he did not want to share the same common name with a muggle.

Nothing remarkable happened in Riddle's remaining years at Hogwarts. He was both a Prefect and a Head boy. In his final year of school Grindelwald was beginning to gain significance within England and this is probably when Tom first heard of Grindelwald. Despite his decorated school career and several job offers Riddle sought employment at Borgin and Burkes which is a small shop catering to the needs of dark wizards.

Riddle worked there for only a short time before announcing that he was going traveling on the European continent. He embraced the Dark Arts as he traveled and about a year later Grindelwald took Riddle on as his apprentice. Not much is known about Tom during this time and we certainly do not know how Riddle escaped when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald.

Over the next two decade Riddle now known only as Voldemort created an enormous Dark Army. This army was made of followers that he recruited at school and some that he met on his travels. These followers became known as the Death Eaters. He also recruited many creature such as the Dementors, vampires, giants and werewolves.

The Death Eaters began Voldemorts' reign of terror in 1970. It started small but Riddle's movement became strong very quickly. There were several families who opposed him that were wiped out completely and many more that were nearly wiped out.

During this time Dumbledore began the Order of the Phoenix to combat Voldemort when it became clear that the ministry was losing. " Professor McGonagall stopped for a moment.

Arthur Weasley commented, "As Voldemort started regaining power my children asked what it was like during his first reign. A good friend of mine named Sirius Black tried to explain and this is what he said. _**You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing... the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be.**_**"**(Order of the Phoenix, Rowling). He was right and we are afraid that it might get worse this time."

"Why did Riddle stop?" Jacob Timmins asked finally enthralled with the tale.

"At the height of his power eleven years after he began it all came crashing down around him. He decided that it was time that he wiped out the Potter Family all of whom were members of the Order of the Phoenix and his biggest obstacle for taking over completely. He went after Lucille and Anthony Potter first. Anthony was the Head Auror and Lucille a healer at St. Mungos. Voldemort was successful.

When the couple's son and daughter in law learned that Riddle was after their family they went into hiding with their young son. Lily and James were hidden using a complex charm that is impossible to break unless the secret keeper were to betray them. Unfortunately they were betrayed and on Halloween of 1981 Riddle proceeded to their home in Godric's Hollow. James tried to save his family and died first. Lily died defending her son. Voldemort then turned his wand on eighteen month old Harry and cast the killing curse at the boy. No one knows what but something went wrong for Voldemort and Harry became the first and only person to ever survive the killing curse. The curse backfired and Voldemort lost his corporal form." By this point Professor McGonagall had tears running down her face remembering two of her favorite students.

Moody gruffly took over the story. "Voldemorts' shade fled and the ministry assumed he was dead. After eleven years of terror the wizarding world celebrated and returned to peace. Unfortunately not all of the Death Eaters were rounded up and several of the ones who were arrested claimed to have been bewitched and got of scot free.

Voldemort was not dead, but biding his time waiting for one of his followers to find him. Ten years later he learned that the Philosophers stones Elixir of Life would regain his body so he made several attempts to steal the stone. He was unsuccessful because three first year students, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter stopped him.

The following year he made another attempt to regain his physical form through the use his memories encased in a diary of his sixteenth year when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. He possessed one of our first year students forcing them to release the Basilisk once more on the school. Several students were petrified but thankfully no one was killed. Harry and his friends once more came to the rescue finding the chamber and slaying the beast inside.

Two years latter Riddle made another attempt to rise. This time through the Tri-Wizard Tournament that he forced Harry Potter to Compete in. Harry won the Tournament with Cedric Digorry unfortunately the trophy was turned into a port-key..." the professor explained.

Seeing the looks of confusion Arthur explained, "A port-key is a type of wizarding travel."

"Upon the boys arrival Cedric was killed by one of Riddle's servants and Harry was captured and used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back to human form. This ritual was successful however Harry was able to escape bringing the news that Riddle was back right away.

Unfortunately the minister at the time was a cowardly man and refused to believe that Voldemort was back and he spent the next year calling Harry and Dumbledore liars. However at the end of that year the Death Eaters attacked the ministry looking for something important. Harry and his friends found out about the attack and managed to thwart it with help from the Order.

Because Minister Fudge refused to believe that Riddle was back Riddle was able to amass another very strong army. Over the past year the Order and Harry Potter have worked to try and end Voldemort. The ministry is in disarray. We feel that there is a good chance that before Voldemort is able to be defeated that the ministry of magic will fall.

Last night the Death Eaters marched on all of the families of our second year Muggle born students. Unfortunately we were unable to save everyone. We lost three families and several of our students are now orphans. The wizarding world is not a safe place for anyone who is muggleborn, their families as well as anyone who opposes Riddle. We know that you want no part in this war and that all of this is as hard to understand as when you were informed that your children had magic. I will tell you that it was likely that your families would still have been attacked even if you had not let your children attend Hogwarts. We built this camp and several safe houses around the United Kingdom so that we can protect our children, our future."

"We understand that some of you will not want anything to do with the wizarding world anymore. I expect you are all scared and angry. Rightly so, however your children still need to be trained in their power or they will become a danger to themselves and everyone around them. We understand you may not want our help but we are willing to offer it. Right now you have four options. You can stay here and as we said we will help with jobs and such. We can help you leave the country. You can go home and we can ward your house though we cannot guarantee that will help. Or you can go home and take a chance without our help."

"If any of you think there is anything else that we can do to help please tell us. If you have any questions please ask. There are several order members who are here. Every family here must choose to do what they feel is best for them. We will do everything we can to help you."

With that the history lecture broke up as each family went to talk to the order member they felt the most comfortable about.

*******************************************GW***************************************

In the end of the thirty families that were moved to the camp five decided to leave England and go to North America, two families would be returning to India and another five were leaving for Australia, New Zealand and Japan. Only Two families decided to go back to the muggle world and take their chances on their own. Elphias Dodge was the order member assigned to take the Timmins family back to their neighborhood.

When they arrived Jacob Timmons was shocked to find that his entire street had been leveled. He had had no intention of accepting the help of the Order until he saw the destruction. He turned to Elphias and said, "Is your offer still open?"

"Absolutely, let's see if we can salvage anything first."

Two days after the initial batch of families took up residence at 'The Camp' as it was being called ten order members were dispatched to talk to several more families of muggle born witches and wizards. Ten more members were out cultivating contacts and preparing several safe houses.

Miriam Stroute came to 'The Camp' to help the children who were orphaned begin to come to terms with their loss. Andromeda was a mind healer specializing in working with children.

Sophie, Katie and Hestia discovered that while they had an amazing layout and the camp was running smoothly so far one thing that they forgot to supply the camp with was clothing and the like to supply the families with who had lost everything. So armed with a bank draft the set off into muggle London to collect a good supply.

As the preparation for war continued back at the burrow a more mundane but very happy occasion was occurring. The wedding of Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks. There were not many people there beyond the happy couple, the bride's family, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Alistair Moody, Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall. The only addition guest was Tonks' maid of honor Sara Abbot.

Unfortunately Remus mused as he stood in the orchard, with Arthur as his best man and Moody officiating, there were also many friends who could not be there specifically James, Lily, Sirius and James son Harry.

All thought of his missing friends was pushed form Remus' mind when Molly quietly started the music. Remus raised his eyes and watched as Hermione, Ginny and Sara glided slowly into the orchard in beautiful turquoise dresses. They all looked beautiful. Remus glanced sideways at Ron for just a moment and noticed that he was staring open mouthed at Hermione. Returning his attention to Ginny he regretted that Harry was not there to see her.

Again he lost that thought as he caught sight of his bride to be. Now it was Remus' turn to stare. He thought that Tonks was always beautiful but now she was just stunning. She was on her father's arm. Dora was wearing a dress that could only have come from a fairy tale. As brides dresses go it was fairly simple. It had short lace sleeves and a fitted bodice embroidered in silver. It's skirt flared out and feel just past Dora's knees. Her hair was actually her natural colour chestnut brown and fell in loose curls down to her shoulders.

Remus took a deep breath and then she was there beside him her father standing with her mother with a proud smile on her face. Together the couple turned to face Alistair Moody.

Later many would say that it was the strangest wedding they had ever been to. But hey what would you expect with a were-wolf, metamorphis and Moody officiating.

************************************GW*********************************************

A tall man all in black stalked down the dark deserted street with his robes billowing. He was in a rather shady part of Muggle London that disgusted him. Stopping in the shadow of a building he transfigured his robe into a rather nice suit that was just as out of place in this area as his robes were. When he was satisfied with his appearance he resumed his course down the street. As he neared the end of the street a small Pub came into his view. It was a ramshackle old building with peeling grey paint and shutters that hung off its hinges. Above the door was an old sign that read 'The Hanged Man.'

The door opened...

"Get out and stay out you lousy little lowlifes..." Shouted the barman.

The tall man sneered as three young men were tossed out the door. They were all drunk and stumbling. He stepped deftly out of the way as the three stumbled past him and then he moved purposely to the door the barman had just slammed.

"I thought I said to stay out." thundered the owner without turning from the bar.

Again the tall man sneered scanning the room for his target. Seeing a shabby pile of rags slumped in a booth in the back he made his way towards it. The tall man cast a couple of quick charms to keep the muggles in the bar away and to clean the booth before he sat directly across from the pile of rags.

As he sat the pile of rags roused and upon seeing the face of the tall man it started to cry out. The tall man was faster. "Confoundus," was the quiet incantation. The tall man then spoke quickly, "At the next Order meeting you will suggest using decoy Potters. Seven of them. You will present this as your idea. You will not remember this conversation."

With that Severus Snape rose from the disgusting table, satisfied that his work was done left the pub Apparating immediately.

*************************************GW*******************************************

Hestia Jones woke up on the morning of the 21st of July with a splitting headache. She had been up dreadfully late the night before at an Order meeting. She had also worked her last shift as an Auror before the meeting and it had been a really long day. The meeting was to finalize the plans to move Harry Potter and his family. Stretching Hestia rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table it read 8:45. She decided that she could sleep for another hour or so which would hopefully do away with the headache. Closing her eyes she tried to go back to sleep only to discover that her thoughts kept drifting back to the meeting the previous night.

It really had been a fairly straight forward meeting it was only a matter of the small details about who would go. She and Dedalus Diggle were to be collecting the Dursley family and Moody and Kingsley would be Apparating with Harry. But then of course Tonks and Arthur Weasley arrived with the news that the ministry made it illegal to Apparate, flow etc. to or from Little Winning in the effort to protect Harry Potter. This of course caused the plans to be thrown out the window and have a debate open up as to how they would safely move the family.

Hestia had pointed out early on that it was not necessary to change plans for the Dursleys themselves beyond having herself and Dedalus take the night bus to the house. Then of course the thought that maybe the night bus was being watched as well. When taking a muggle bus was suggested no one saw any problem with that. Plans to move Harry could just not be decided upon.

Several ideas had been thrown around including but not limited to Harry taking a muggle bus to London and then flowing to the burrow, having him take the night bus, flying on brooms, Thestrals even a dragon was suggested (by Hagrid).

After a number of plans were shot down it was decided that flying (without the dragon) would be the best option and twelve people were chosen to guard Harry much like when they moved him the summer before Harry's fifth year. They were just about to call it a night when Mundungus Fletcher woke from his alcohol induced nap and suggested, "Maybe we should have decoy Potters, though anyone off the trail if they do notice."

Hestia snorted remembering everyone's reaction. Which was dead silence as they stared most with their mouths hanging open. No one could remember 'Dung' ever having a good idea in the past.

The idea was adopted and thankfully and rather not surprisingly Moody being the paranoid old Auror that he was already had several months worth of Poly Juice potion at the ready. Unfortunately for Hestia by the time the meeting had wrapped up it was well after two in the morning and she had to be ready to catch the 11:00 am bus to little winning.

She looked at her clock again. It was now 9:30 and as she still had a little to pack and send through to the refugee camp before catching the bus she thought she ought to get up and get ready.

**************************************GW************************************

After two hours on a muggle bus full of young children who looked like they were on an outing with a camp Hestia felt like her head should just explode and be done with it. Quietly she disembarked from the bus behind the happy children scowling because she did not see Dedalus anywhere.

As she could not leave without him she found a bench and plopped down on it. She started to scan the area looking for Dedalus and problems. Twenty-five minutes, and seven buses later with no sign of the man and she was worried and a little irritated. . Ten minutes beyond that she was getting frantic. After an additional fifteen minutes passed yet another bus pulled in and the first person off was a beaming Dedalus Diggle.

Seeing her he rushed over to her, "That was delightful I got on the wrong bus and went to greater winning. But they sorted me out at the bus depot. Arthur's right it's just delightful what the muggles can do."

Hestia was not amused muttering curses under her breath she mutter, "we're late, let's go."

"Right you are," Dedalus said and he turned trotting off.

Hestia followed him thankfully they both knew how to get to Privet Dr. because it was quite plausible that Dedalus would have gotten them both lost on the way there. As it was it took them twenty minutes to get to Harry's house and by that point they were almost an hour late. Between that and her headache Hestia did not think that she would enjoy the assignment.

Arriving at the doorstep of number 4 Privet Dr. Hestia watched as Dedalus wrapped quickly on the door. After a few moments of silence they heard footsteps and then the door swung open revealing...

**"Harry Potter!" squeaked **Dedalus** the moment Harry had opened the door.**

Hestia smirked watching Harry take in the small man's appearance. Dedalus was wearing an old fashioned purple suit with tails, with** a mauve top hat that was sweeping him a deep bow. "An honor as ever!"**

**"Thanks, Dedalus," said Harry, bestowing a small and embarrassed smile upon **Hestia. **"It's really good of you to do this… They're through here, my aunt and uncle and cousin…"**

Harry trailed off as he lead the two order members to his family. Hestia used the moment to study the young man. Harry looked good. Not as stressed as she expected him to be with them being as late as they were. She did notice that he looked a little exasperated though. Hestia came back to the moment abruptly.

**"Good day to you, Harry Potter's relatives!" said Dedalus happily striding into the living room.**

**The Dursleys did not look at all happy to be addressed thus.** Hestia watched as the other boy tried to hide behind his mother at the sight of her and Dedalus.

**"I see you are packed and ready. Excellent! The plan, as Harry has told you, is a simple one," said Dedalus, pulling an immense pocket watch out of his waistcoat and examining it. "We shall be leaving before Harry does. Due to the danger of using magic in your house –Harry being still underage it could provide the Ministry with an excuse to arrest him –**

Hestia watched the man she assumed to be Vernon Dursley turned red at the way he was being addressed by Dedalus.

"**we shall be driving, say, ten miles or so before Disapparating to the safe location we have picked out for you. You know how to drive, I take it?" He asked Uncle Vernon politely.**

**"Know how to –? Of course I ruddy well know how to drive!" spluttered Uncle Vernon.**

**"Very clever of you, sir, very clever. I personally would be utterly bamboozled by all those buttons and knobs," said Dedalus. **Hestia snorted Dedalus was a good sort. But he really could not read people well. **He was clearly under the impression that he was flattering Vernon Dursley, who was visibly losing confidence in the plan with every word Dedalus spoke.**

**"Can't even drive," **she heard Vernon mutter.

**"You, Harry," Dedalus continued, "will wait here for your guard. There has been a little change in the arrangements –"**

"**What d'you mean?" said Harry **who immediately looked on edge and very worried.** "I thought Mad-Eye was going to come and take me by Side Along-Apparition?"**

**"Can't do it," said Hestia tersely, "Mad-Eye will explain."**

**The Dursleys, who had listened to all of this with looks of utter incomprehension on their faces, jumped as a loud voice screeched, "Hurry up!" Harry** and Hestia **looked all around the room before realizing the voice had issued from Dedalus's pocket watch. **Hestia growled she had forgotten about that irritating piece of gold.

**"Quite right, were operating to a very tight schedule," said Dedalus. "We are attempting to time your departure from the house with your family's Disapparition, Harry thus the charm breaks the moment you all head for safety."**Here Hestia rolled her eyes because she knew that was something Harry already knew. She turned her attention back to the Dursleys,** "Well, are we all packed and ready to go?"**

**None of them answered. Uncle Vernon was still staring appalled at the bulge in Dedalus's waistcoat pocket.**

Feeling the desperate need to say something, anything to break the tension she murmured, "**Perhaps we should wait outside in the hall, Dedalus." **She was also hoping to speed their departure up. It was of course also right to give the family a moment to say goodbye properly and in private. Of course she was surprised when Harry said there was no need for that and it became very clear why he said that a moment later.

**"Well, this is good-bye then boy." **Hestia watched as Vernon raised his hand as if to shake Harry's and then change his mind.

**"Ready, Duddy?" asked Petunia, fussily checking the clasp of her handbag so as to avoid looking at Harry altogether.**

**Dudley did not answer but stood there with his mouth slightly ajar,** his expression reminded Hestia greatly of a troll. She winced slightly as she thought about spending the next few months babysitting the boy.

**"Come along, then," said Vernon.**

**He had already reached the living room door when Dudley mumbled, "I don't understand."**

**"What don't you understand, popkin?" asked Petunia looking up at her son.**

Hestia raised an eyebrow at the nickname. It seemed that Petunia was trying to set her child up to be teased. She watched bemused at the scene that was playing out before her.

**Dudley raised a large, ham like hand to point at Harry.**

**"Why isn't he coming with us?**

**Vernon and Petunia froze and stood staring at Dudley as though he had just expressed a desire to become a ballerina.**

**"What?" said Vernon loudly.**

**"Why isn't he coming too?" asked Dudley.**

**"Well, he—doesn't want to," said Vernon, turning to glare at Harry and adding, "You don't want to, do you?"**

**"Not in the slightest," said Harry.**

**"There you are," Vernon told Dudley. "Now come on we're off."**

**He marched out of the room. They heard the front door open, but Dudley did not move and after a few faltering steps Aunt Petunia stopped too.**

**"What now?" barked Vernon, reappearing in the doorway.**

**It seemed that Dudley was struggling with concepts too difficult to put into words. After several moments of apparently painful internal struggle he said, "But where's he going to go?"**

**Petunia and Vernon looked at each other. It was clear that Dudley was frightening them. **

**"But… surely you know where your nephew is going?" Hestia asked bewildered.**

**"Certainly we know," said Vernon Dursley. "He's off with some of your lot, isn't he? Right, Dudley, let's get in the car, you heard the man, we're in a hurry."**

**Again, Vernon Dursley marched as far as the front door, but Dudley did not follow.**

Hestia was outraged Harry was off to fight an evil wizard, he would be far away from home and in even more danger than he already was. Which says something to begin with. and all they could say was off with some of our lot. She rightly assumed that Vernon and Petunia really had no like for magic and magical beings. Quietly and with a fair bit of venom she repeated, **"Off with some of our lot?"**

**"It's fine," Harry assured her. "It doesn't matter, honestly."**

**"Doesn't matter?" **she felt her voice rising. **"Don't these people realize what you've been through? What danger you are in? The unique position you hold in the hearts of the anti Voldemort movement?"**

**"Er –no, they don't," said Harry. "They think I'm a waste of space, actually but I'm used to –"**

**"I don't think you're a waste of space"**

That caused both Hestia and Harry to pause and neither seemed to believe what they had heard Dudley say. But he must have said it as the boy turned beat red.

**"Well... er… thanks, Dudley." **Harry stammered, rather at a loss of what to say.

**Again, Dudley appeared to grapple with thoughts too unwieldy for expression before mumbling, "You saved my life,"**

**"Not really," said Harry. "It was your soul the dementor would have taken…"**

**Petunia burst into tears. **Hestia began to give her an **approving look that changed to outrage as Petunia ran forward and embraced Dudley rather than Harry.**

**"S-so sweet, Dudders…" she sobbed into his massive chest. "S-such a lovely b-boy… s-saying thank you…"**

**"Um... he didn't say thank you." **Dedalus said shocked.

**"But he hasn't said thank you at all!" said Hestia indignantly. "He only said he didn't think Harry was a waste of space!"**

**"Yea but coming from Dudley that's like 'I love you,'" said Harry, **looking rather like he wanted to laugh.

**"Are we going or not?" roared Uncle Vernon, reappearing yet again at the living room door. "I thought we were on a tight schedule!"**

**"Yes –yes, we are," said Dedalus, who had been watching thes exchanged with an air of bemusement. **Hestia watched as he** pulled himself together. "We really must be off. Harry –"**

**He tripped forward and wrung Harry's hand with both of his own.**

**"—good luck. I hope we meet again. The hopes of the Wizarding world rest upon your shoulders."**

**"Oh," said Harry, "right. Thanks."**

Again Hestia snorted what a thing to say to the boy. Although thinking about her own outburst earlier what she said then probably had not been any better. Walking up to Harry she pulled him into a hug saying. **"Farwell, Harry, "Our thoughts go with you. **Although I may yet see you for a moment or too this summer.**"**

**"I hope everything's okay," said Harry with a glance toward his Aunt and cousin.**

**"Oh I'm sure we shall end up the best of chums," **Hestia heard Dedalus say as he left the room waving his hat. Hestia rolled her eyes and Harry sent a look of sympathy her way. She sent him a dirty look at the chuckles he was suppressing. "We'll manage I suppose." Hestia muttered as she followed Dedalus from the room.

As she left she heard Harry asking his cousin what had caused his change of heart.

**"Dunno," was Dudley's muttered reply, "I'll see you, Harry. Good Luck."**

**"Yea …"**she heard Harry reply.** "Maybe. Take care, Big D."**

Looking at Dudley's small smile Hestia had a small burst of optimism. That optimism grew as she managed to claim the front seat forcing Dedalus into the back with Dudley and Petunia.

"Which way should I be going?" spat Vernon now that they were a few blocks from Privet Dr.

"Towards London will do." Hestia replied as she scanned the surrounding area looking for any sign of trouble or really anything out of place.

In the back seat Dedalus was bombarding Petunia with questions about the car and her nephew taking no notice of the fact that she was not answering. Petunia was staring stonily out the window muttering about freaks of nature, how unfair her life was and really anything she could complain about.

Dudley was also staring out the window but every couple of minutes would ask how far they were going. Vernon was fuming and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Hestia felt her optimism, and her patience fading fast. Her headache was now a migraine and she was now babysitting the most disagreeable lot of muggles she had ever met and her partner was acting like a child.

Yes this was most certainly not going to be a happy assignment.

*****************************************GW*****************************************

Back at the Dursley household organized chaos was beginning to unfold as thirteen order members began to arrive. Hermione had her eyes closed tightly as the thestral she was riding with Kingsley Shackelbot began its decent. They landed first and quickly moved out of the way for the rest of the group to land. **The darkness seemed to be rippling, the air itself quivering. Then, one by one, figures began to pop into sight as their Disillusionment Charms lifted. Dominating the scene was Hagrid, wearing a helmet and goggles and sitting astride an enormous motorbike with a black sidecar attached.**

Hermione dismounted stiffly they had been flying for several hours. As she did the back door to the house they landed at was flung open and** Harry hurtled into their midst. **

**There was a general cry of greeting as Hermione flung her arms around him, Ron clapped him on the back, and Hagrid said, "All righ', Harry? Ready ter be off?"**

"**Definitely," said Harry, beaming around at them all. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"**

Hermione snorted still hugging the boy she thought of as a brother thinking neither were we. No till the last minute anyway.

"**Change of plan," growled Mad-Eye, who was holding two enormous bulging sacks, and whose magical eye was spinning from darkening sky to house to garden with dizzying rapidity. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it."**

**Harry led them all back into the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, they settled on chairs, sat themselves upon Aunt Petunia's gleaming work surfaces, or leaned up against her spotless appliances. **Hermione looked around as they all found seats** Ron, long and lanky; Fred and George, grinning identically; Bill, badly scarred and long-haired; Mr. Weasley, kind-faced, balding, his spectacles a little awry; Mad-Eye, battle-worn, one-legged, his bright blue magical eye whizzing in its socket; Tonks, whose short hair was her favorite shade of bright pink; Lupin, grayer, more lined; Fleur, slender and beautiful, with her long silvery blonde hair; Kingsley, bald and broad-shouldered; Hagrid, with his wild hair and beard, standing hunchbacked to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling; and Mundungus Fletcher, small, dirty, and hangdog, with his droopy beady hound's eyes and matted hair. **Her eyes then settled on Harry who seemed to be very happy to see them all. Which she though sardonically was not surprising given what he had had to put up with over the last three weeks. Thinking about his letters where he ranted about his uncles fickleness and his aunts indifference she wondered just how well their meeting of Dedalus and Hestia went. She camp back to the present when she heard Harry call **"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" he called across the room.**

"**He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley, "You're more important."**

"**Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glistened there.**

"**You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.**

"**I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."**

"**That's brilliant, congrat –"**

"**All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you.**

**Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely."**

"**Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."**

Hermione snickered. Harry really did not like having his age pointed out to him. Sure enough he tried to protest though Moody just talked over him. They were of course coming to the part of the plan that Harry would protest. Hermione only half listened as Moody babbled on about Thicknesse and the Trace.

"**Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or" – Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen – "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?"**

**Harry nodded.**

"**So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen.**

"**The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight.** **We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea."**

"**Yeah," said Harry.**

Hermione tenssed and she felt Ron do the same beside her.

"**You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?"**

Again Hermione snickered softly to herself it seemed like Moody was avoiding telling Harry the main part of the plan. She could also see the look of disbelief on Harry's face that clearly said this is ridicules. She turned her attention to Harry as he began to speak.

"**Er – yes, Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once" – he performed a quick headcount – "fourteen of us fly off toward Tonks's parents?"**

Hermione braced herself for the explosion.

"**Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks's parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house."**

**From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud. There was no need for him to say another word; Harry understood the rest of the plan immediately.**

"**No!" he said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!"**

She sighed, "**I told them you'd take it like this." said Hermione with a hint of complacency. **He was just to noble for his own good sometimes.

**"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives - !"**

"—**because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron.**

"**This is different, pretending to be me –"**

**"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."**

**Harry did not smile.**

"**You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."**

"**Well, that's the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."**

"**Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred...**

Well this arguing is not getting us anywhere she thought. I suppose I'll just have to pluck some of his hairs myself.

**"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."**

"**If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk."**

**Mundungus shrugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glance at him out of the side of Moody's head.**

Hermione did not like the look of that. He had suggested the plan but it looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Bringing him along really did not seem like a good idea right now.

"**Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."**

"**But this is mad, there's no need –"**

**"No need!" snarled Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky... Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."**

Hermione was jarred out of her musings as Moody talked about Voldemort splitting himself into seven. She caught Harry's eye. They both looked away immediately. Hermione was thinking if only you knew.

"**So, Potter – some of your hair, if you please."**

Hermione watched **Harry glanc at Ron, who grimaced at him in a just-do-it sort of way.** She knew he wouldn't do it so as Moody barked "Now" she reached over and plucked several hairs from the top of his head.

He turned to glare at her. She shrugged and said. "It had to be done Harry."

"**Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."**

**Hermione dropped the hair into the mud like liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.**

Forgetting herself for a moment Hermione cooed"**Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry."** The she caught Ron's raised eyebrow. She felt herself blush. She snapped,** "Oh, you know what I mean – Goyle's potion tasted like bogies."**

"**Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody.**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's gleaming sink.**

"**We're one short," said Lupin.**

Again Hermione frowned.

"**Here," said Hagrid gruffly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead.**

"**I said, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.**

"**Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him." **

**Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.**

Hermione was very worried about that situation but there was nothing she could do now.

"**Altogether, then … "**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus drank. **Hermione heard everyone around her gasp. It was a very strange sensation as she felt he features begin to bubble and change. Hermione had a wild thought of at least I know it is not cat hair this time. As she settled into her new look she heard Fred and George babbling about being identical and Fleur's complaints. All she noticed was how bad Harry eyesight was.

Within about five minutes all seven Harry's were dressed in the same cloths complete with stuffed owl. Looking at that she sighed. "Moody the owls are ridicules the real Hedwig is obvious just let her fly separately and none of us will have owls."

"Yes yes your right. Leave the owls. Potter let yours out."

"**Good," said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom –"**

Finally everyone was ready to go and they had mounted their various flying devises.

**"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."**

**Everybody nodded their heads.**

**"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks.**

Hermione wrapped her arms around Kingsley. Then she grabbed her wand making sure she was ready for anything.

**Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.**

"**Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow.**

"**On the count of three. One … two .. THREE."**

**There was a great roar from the motorbike.**

Hermione felt the ground lurch beneath them and then they were air born. Flying high above Privet Dr. **And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded.**

********************************GW*****************************************

**A/N: Sorry to stop here. It was getting really long. I have most of this story planned out. Plus an after the war continuation but I am always open to other and more ideas. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**Tyia**


End file.
